The 10daysbonus Ticket
by ChokoStyle
Summary: Ren had in his hand the best gift of his life. It was a gift from Kyoko, better than that, it was his best opportunity...Ten request Kyoko can't refuse to Ren. Will she be able to survive?
1. Prologue

**The 10-days-Bonus Ticket**

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

Author (crazyness manifesto *cough*) note: Finally, after I said to everyone in Franky House Scanlation that I was wrting this crazy dream of mine, here we are!

I have to clarify something: this story was born in my insane mind after ch.154, but it took sometimes to write, because english is not my mother language (bear with error, everyone, and forgive me, please...I'll do my best to improve!^^). And if something is similar to the later pages of ch.155, you are right, but it's really invoulountary: I was on the mountain when the chapter was out (it was a shock when I find the similarity...ò_ò), so... I hope you enjoy this.

Dedication: to Yumiko, Sperrow, Scorpio Moon, 'cause you are my "sempais" and give me confidence to try and and Elle of FH, 'cause they're the best sister-in-comics and sister-in-choco! ^^

**Prologue.**

" It's not really that great..." Kyoko blushed and tried to avoid the dazzling smile

" Why do you say that, Mogami-san? " Ren tried to sound reasonable, the turmoil he was feeling leaked just a bit with that smile

" Because it's something that someone like me, a mere kouhai, dare to give to you, my great sempai Tsu..."

" Mogami-san" Ren interrupted her with a stern tone, that forced Kyoko to stare directly in Ren face.

And then, again, she felt her demons dieing, but strangely she couldn't tore away her gaze from his. Her heart was beating so loudly that she kept thinking he was going to hear it, and felt even more embarassed.

Everytime that smile pierced her soul she would find a way to escape it, for her own mental sanity, but now she was caught off guard and she wasn't able to back away.

It was Setsu fault: she was so confortable around her _nii-chan _that even Kioko was starting to relax around Ren. How that was impossible, if she was already accustomed to Cain?

The Demon Lord was a good dream, in comparison!

So, under Setsu spells, she had given Tsuruga-san that coupon and he snapped through Cain mask and paralized her with _that smile_.

_*_Flashback*

" You can't do nothing! Nothing at all! You're so useless than I've to keep remind to myself you're my sister, or else I would have already kick you out" an extremely angry look was followod by a long puff of his cig, that was snatched back by an as much angry Setsuka " What hell are you saying? I was forced to be near you, stupid frog-eater bro!"

The killer glare just made her realize her own word " Are you? Then, you can get the first flight to New York, I don't care" he turned away.

" Brooooo! Stop right there!" the rebellious look was gone and now she was pledging, she had gripped his arm and was looking in his eyes worried and sorry.

Even if he was rude towards her, in truth he barely could resist her, so he gave a small sigh and tore away his gaze.

Ren could feel the warm hand on his arm and he was struggling with every inch of himself to keep his true feeling in check.

" I can do it. I can do whatever you ask me. I promise. Just don't push me away, please..."

Cain gave his sister an evaluating look " Really? But I'm not the type who trust so easly..." he didn't even finish his sentence that she was gone.

He stared guilty and worried at the vacant space where she was standing just seconds ago, but Setsu was already back with a red paper like a coupon.

" I was lying and I know you can see through my lies, nii-chan. It isn't that I can't do your task or request, it's a matter of appereance, you Know, my looks... I've to behave in certain ways or I won't live to the others expectations. But you have the priority, nii, I don't want to be away from you. So, please, don't drive me out..." big teary eyes gave the final blow, but she continued, obvious at her victory " I will cook whatever you want. I will behave in the set and I won't flirt with the film crew members..." she corrected herself "I won't flirt with no one just to upset you or get your attention, bro. I promise. Here" she put in his hand the coupon " the proof of my resolution: take this, is a 10-day-Bonus ticket. I will do everything you'll ask me. Everything, bro. Just don't push me away..." and then she took the risk to look in his eyes and she froze when she had seen _that smile_...

_*End flashback*_


	2. First request

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

A/N: Thank to everyone that review and read this story! I really appreciate it! ^^ Actually this chapter was ready weeks ago... -.-'' But it take me some time to type it. Sorry! (My shock persist... the similarity...the similarity...ò_ò)

And, before the pc tricks me a second time, this chapter is for Mela (sis dear! Your name didn't appear last time...-.-'') and every Emperor-obssesed fangirl! ^^

**1st chapter**

Ren Tsuruga was staring intensely at the treasure in his hands.

He couldn't belive that, for once, the fortune was on his side. She had given him a free access to every desire he ever dare to harbor... so he desperately needed to restrain himself...

But his true personality was already plotting. Oh, how many _things _he could do and she couldn't back away...!

" Mogami-san" he called her

"Hai!" it was obvious that she was regretting her actions, but he would not give her back his treasure, even if it was the right thing to do. Not this time.

"You understand this is a great opportunity for you, don't you?" _And for me... _the Emperor was grinning quite near the surface, but Ren was looking Kyoko serious and she was now confused "I do...?"

He couldn't stop the little smile that touched his lips "Yes. It's a great opportunity to learn how to deal with pleasant and unpleasant demands from the directors. If you can't meet my expectation is fine, but what if the director changes a scene right away and there is something you haven't ever done? You know, a true professional had to be ready to improvise and do things he can't do in his everyday life"

" I don't want to disappoint you, Tsuruga-san!" she was horrified just at the thought, so he smiled at her and she blushed again (and her malice demon wishper to the others _" I'll need a bath in the ice, or I'll be red for days! Geez, just stop, stupid face of mine!" _)

"For example" he continued like he didn't see anything "You freeze everytime I casually touch you in our Heels roles. What if the director asks you to kiss some stranger?" he was wearing the 'worried for his kouhai" mask.

Kyoko couldn't belive her ears! This man...! This aggravating man!

Her demons were back _" You..! Why are you provoking me!"_ Malice

" _You! I will defeat you, great actor Tsuruga Ren!"_ Grudge

" Tsuruga-san!" she said angry and annoyed, she even put her hand on her hips, not realizing the stunning effect of that posture in Sestu outfit, which stressed her forms.

Ren was having an hard time trying not to swallow, while she continued "You know, it's your fault too! And I can act the director suggestions! I already have done, in fact..."

"Have you?" the temperature dropped at an amazing speed

" _Oooh! This is a nice wave, mate! Yay! Yuppy!" _Hate Demon

" _Why is he angry?"_ Kyoko was confused and frantically explained " Ye...yes. In a lipgloss commercial I had to kiss this boy on a cheek..." she stopped, realizing something, that shivered in fear and embarassement and then she started to bow and apologize, her face a mask of horror and worry (all this actions in just 3 seconds) "I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san! I know I'm a newbie and yet I dare to talk back to you! I'm so sorry!" Ren couldn't stop himeself at the next bowing " Mogami-san!" he gripped her arms "You need to be more conscious of youself..." he whispered.

She startled looked up in his face, then she realized how her outfit was revealing and the massive blush return in full force "I'm so..."

Ren put a slender finger on her mouth "And I wasn' angry. I was sorry that you haven't told me about your progress..." the heavy sigh he gave her was the final touch, even if he knew how much the jelousy was near the surface... It's shocked him again that he couldn't better control his emotions. Every time she was off guard was an excuse to touch her, even it was forbidden.

And every excuse he gave her was incredibly lousy, even if she didn't notice yet.

" It isn't like that, Tsuruga-san. It was embarassing to say, specially to you. I don't understand why..." she was thoughtful "When I've told it to Moko-san it was fine. Even the casual hugs, I can do with stranger when I'm acting, but why do I freeze with Tsuruga-san..? Maybe it's the difference of level in our acting, but it isn't coherent...why...?" she was muttering to herself, but Ren had listened enough and now he was wondering if he had to be happy or exasperated about her consciousness of him. "Mogami-san?"

"Yes?"

He was still gripping her so he deliberately and slowly caress her arm from her shoulder and finally released her hands.

She tried to stay still and don't show surprise, but her demons were shivering, cursing and dying.

"Do you mind to explain the actual rules of this coupon?"

"Hai! You can do one request per day, so you have in total ten request. You can do it in the next ten days" and that was what she hoped so she could free herself from further embarassement "Or you can pick the days you prefer."

"How much does it last?"

" It doesn't last..." and then she grasp completely the sillyness of her actions: she gave him the permission to "abuse" her.

She was mentally kicking herself: hadn't she have enough of maid work ?

But then she met Tsuruga-san glare _"He isn't baka-Sho. He won't do it." _she stated and smiled trusting at him.

The time to feel guilty was over, so Ren kept turning the coupon in his hands.

He stopped, looked at her and then, with the most dazzling smile, he said " Starting from tomorrow I wish you call me by my name".


	3. Dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

A/N: And the fun starts now...^^ Thanks to everyone who review and read this story. I hope this chapter will be long and "yummy" enough for you! I'm sorry if the lenght isn't always the same, but that dipends on the story (and my mood... o.o). Enjoy it! ^^

**2nd chapter: Dancing**

Kyoko was in trouble. It wasn't a scoop, she was _always_ in trouble. But this time she was in a whole different kind of trouble.

First, she had given him _that thing_. Then he scolded her for attempting to take it back. It was a rare and great opportunity for a special acting live lesson whit _him_, she tried to convince herself.

But then she saw _that smile_ … and she started to wonder what kind of death was waiting for her, because she was so _damn_ sure she was going to die! No doubts about it.

Her demons were already gone and she knew that without them she couldn't survive him.

That (demons) killer smile... The (Kyoko's pride) killer stage presence... and, at last, the (Kyoko sanity) killer request.

"Tsuruga-san! I can't do it! Whyyyyyyy?" tears were pouring from her eyes.

He gave her a an incredulous look "Mogami-san! I have a question" she nodded while swepting away her tears " What kind of relationship do you think we have?"

" A sempai-kouhai relationship, of course!" she answered quick and certain "I admire you! I want to be like you! I..." he raised his hand to stop the compliment flow " And what else?" he asked with one eyebrow arched. She was doubtful " I don't know...?"

" Mogami-san, please think about it. What are two people who help each other in difficult moments?"

" Friends?"

" And what are two people who enjoy to spend time together, even if they're are just eating dinner?"

" Do you really enjoy to spend time eating with me ?" she was astonished

" Mogami-san, you haven't answered. What are they?"

" Friends, but..."

" So...?"

" But I can't be your friend, Tsuruga-san! I'm not qualified..." the Demon Lord appeared and she stopped in the middle of the sentence " And here I was thinking of you as a friend, aside of a kouhai with great potential. But maybe I'm the one who isn't qualified to be your friend, Mogami-san"

" I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to offend you!" she catched herself before she could flat on the floor, remembering his previous words. But she couldn't stop herself to bow repeatedly until her eyes started to spin and he had to grip her again to mantain her on her feet. When she calmed, he searched her eyes "I'm honored to be your friend, Tsuruga-san. I just don't want to disappoint you..."

"You never did it." he smiled warmly to her and she started to realize something she had always refused to realize.

He considered her like an equal person, even if she was barely a human being and lack the importan ( _"Useless!" _whispered her demons in chorus) emotion. He helped her, adviced her, scolded her when she needed. He protected her against Baka-B. (Reino latest nickname). He smiled _that smile_ to her, like she was the one he lo... No way! But... No way!

Her brain was switching on/off, Ren could clearly see that, so he said "Mogami-san. How do two friends call each other?"

" By name..." she answered without thinking

" And then..?" he said with an expectant look

"Ren...san" she was shivering to prevent herself to bow in apologize for her rudeness, but something in her heart loosen and she felt a little happy and warm inside.

"Just keep repeating it to yourself until it's the only way you'll call me. And I'll call you Kyoko-san. Is it fine?"

"Yes, of course! Tsu...Ren-san, you don't have to be so formal, I'm younger"

" Until you'll keep the formalities, I will too. And I inform you now, I won't respond to you in any other way"

She pouted _"You, demon..."_

" Just now you were thinking I'm a demon, weren't you?" but he was amused and she was already been teased by him like that, so she bit her lip to not give herself away.

A knock on the door startled the two of them "Heel-san, your break will be over in five minutes" he answered with a grunt and Setsu tried to control her giggling "Bro, we shall go"

"Remember what you said to me, Setsuka. I won't be this forgiving a second time" he opened the door and awfully scared the poor cameraman who dare to hit on his sister (it was the reverse, actually). Cain considered him with an hungry look, while the poor man was shivering in terror; he thought that thing wasn't whorty of his precious time and kept going towards the set, while Setsu was dangling prideful on his arm.

The hotel where they were going to stay that night had a club notorious for the showbiz stars whom frequented it. Cain Heel was the night club type. And his sister was, too.

She was used to the noise and the psychedelic lights. She was used to the dancing frenzy. She wasn't used to women hit on her brother.

Cain was at the bar drinking a beer, but in the light and the noise his usual terrifying gaze and aura wasn't visible. Setsu was coming from the toilet just in time to see a woman caress _her nii-chan _back and say something in his ear.

The woman didn't know that like the tall, dark and mysterious type was dangerous … until that night. After that night she never entered a night club again. She was so terrified that she even changed her lifestyle.

Cain was turnig to the newest annoyance, but he didn't find any. He looked around to finally spot his sister with the scarier glance a Heel could ever have, gripping the arm of the unfortunate annoyance in question, who was shaking, begging and crying in despair. Cain lost interest in the scene when they headed to the woman toilet.

When Setsu came out the second time, she found her brother staring at the scarcely dressed dancer on the cube. By now she was fuming in anger.

Kyoko would never do what she did if she was in her right mind, but she was Setsuka Heel in that moment and she was angry with the disattention of her dear brother towards her and with the entire female population.

An evil grin lit her beatuful face. She had promised she wouldn't flirt, but she didn't promise she would not dance.

The men in the room had already noticed the sexy girl when she entered the first time, but they didn't dare to hit on her, because a very dark shadow was watching her every move. But they could stare at her. Specially when she kicked a dancer out of a cube, stood there and started to move in _that way_.

Ren was in pain. Under Cain mask he was pleased by Setsu/Kyoko jealousy, so he decided to test it again for his own satisfaction. And now _that_ was his punishment.

He couldn't kill all the men in the club, even if he was urging to do. After he realized the direction of his thoutgs, he decided he had to take action, for everyone safety. He couldn't kill, but he could claim her for himself, because he was sure not eveyone was clever enough to keep his hands out, even after his killer glares trought the room.

He was already near her cube before he could ever think of what he was doing. He wrapped her waist with his long arm and put her down in a single motion.

Before he could speak, she said in his ear " I wasn't breaking our promise, bro. I wanted to dance to relief the stress of the day and I didn't ask if you want to do, too, because you are surely more stressed than me" she gave him the best innocent look she could give.

_Time for payback_, Cain thought.

" You want to dance with me? Just ask, little girl, I'm not tired. Who do you think I am?" he asked in her ear annoyed

"My dear and wonderful brother, of course! The best brother in the world!" she jumped happily.

The dj must be creature sent by God (or by Lory Takarada), Ren thought next.

Said creature chose that exact moment to change the music in a softer one, while Ren was putting her arms around his neck and asked, to distract her " Can you keep my rhithm, lil' girl?" she was staring at him with challenge in her eyes.

He embraced her and then they started to dance. In few seconds the space around them was clear. They were in their own world, so they didn't noticed it, but they didn't care anyways.

However the others were noticing them. From the door to the bar people were stealing glance of the dark and mysterious couple.

Then the dj changed music again, the girl turned her back to the guy and started to move in that way once more, with circular and sexy movements of her hips, like there was all the time of the world and no need to rush. Her arms were still tangled around the guy neck and he was following her movements, with his face buried in her hair.

The women gave a big general sigh, while taking notice of how he was moving around her, still embracing her.

Maybe even the lighting technician was a creature sent by God (or Lory, again) because he chose to spotlight the couple in _that particular moment_.

The moment Fuwa Sho entered in the club.

Even if he was underage he had to keep his cool image, so from time to time he had to be seen chatting in a famous club with other stars.

He had already a terrible headache, but he couldn't skip that night, Shoko had said, because in that club there would be a very annoying producer who want to meet him outside business to be convinced Sho could live to the public expectation of his rocker image.

Shoko bumped in his back and looked up to see a really shocked expression he never shown. She trailed his gaze and found the couple, still she couldn't understand his shock, there were couples like that, beautiful and dangerous.

Before she understood his intentions, Sho was already moving towards them, then the girl opend her eyes and met his. He couldn't belive it... that sexy, half undressed, seductive dancer couldn't be _his _Kyoko!

He stopped himself in the middle of the dance floor when she turned her back to him and whispered something to her companion, who slowly looked up and met Sho gaze. He couldn't help himself, he shivered uncontrollably under that killer glare.

The guy put an arm around Kyoko waist and gently pushed her to the door. They passed Sho and he heard Kyoko said " Bro, the air was dirtied. You can't stay here"

Sho couldn't let her go like that and tried to grab her arm. But a powerful and painful grip stopped him and shoved his arm away. He met the dark guy eyes again and in his shocked state his mind was able to find a remembrance of that gaze... "Tsuruga! What the hell..."


	4. Guinness Record

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

Author chat: I have a confession to make: I don't have much experience of night clubs... To be precise, I have, let see... (thoghtful expression)... zero experience in them! So, sorry if the description wasn't accurate...-.-'' I didn't find a way to put in the song Kyoko was dancing on the cube, it was "Tonight" by Yuksek. I want to write it because music is often a source of inspiration to me! ^^ There is another confession I need to do (don't shiver in terror, dears, it's nothing to fear! XD): the previous chapter was longer, but I had to postponed the lines...because I'm evil! Muahahah! ^^ (try to avoid tomatos) Sorry...T_T I'll try my best to write longer chapter!

Thanks to all of you who are reading this story: you are the reason I'm keeping to write it at the maximum speed the college world give me... This is for you! ^^

**3rd chapter: Guinness Record**

Kyoko started to laugh so much and hard that she had to keep her stomach with her hands. She tried to speak tree times, but she started laughing again and couldn't say a thing. When she was calmed enough to be able to speak, she said "You haven't really said what I think I heard you said, have you?" she dried her tears.

None in the club catched their words, but they can see how Fuwa was made fun of, and _that_ was quite a sight. Sho was now shivering in embarassment for his mistake and Kyoko's derision.

After a full minute of contemplation of what kind of smash could be the best for the dirty thing he was gripping, Cain left his arm, then stared in the room with more annoyance and anger then before, while putting a cigarette on his lips. Setsu glared at him and he glared back "Nii-chan, you can't lit here" he stopped flicking the lighter and cursed trought his lips.

Sho was forgotten for them so he gave himself a mental shake " What the hell are you doing here, Kyoko? Who is this freak?"

Setsu looked at him like he was a dreadful insect "Of course you really don't expect me to give you an answer, do you? Just don't ever again dare to confuse my precious _brother _with Ren. Bro is the best in the world, no one could ever clean his boots, in acting and in life..." she gave her brother an adorating look.

Sho was speechless. First she called Tsuruga by his name without honorific; second, she put _her sempai _away and ,even if this was a great thing, she did for _that freak _; third, she called him _brother _" But... you don't have a brother..." he didn't mean to say it loudly, but he did and that couldn't be forgiven, in Cain opinion. In an instant Cain gripped his collar shirt with that frightening glare "Ohi, wannabe punk. You just piss me the last time. I give you a nanosecond to get your ass away, because I'm in a good mood, for once. I'll let you go, but..." he leaned closer to Sho face, which was becoming paler and paler at each minute, but to his credit he remained still (maybe for the incredible fear) "...this won't happen a second time. Try to remember it" and then they were gone, like the wind in a storm.

The whole club seemed to let a big sigh of relief, after that the room was filled of excited whispers and rumors.

The producer praised Sho for his courage and he even questioned if he knew the girl so that he could asked her to be his next pv dancing star. Sho was still white "I don't know them" he repeated once more, then shuted himself in his own world, to Shoko dispair, but the producer didn't mind and kept pestering him. "_The finishing blow of this crappy day" _Sho thought.

Meanwhile Kyoko was slipping trought Setsuka mask. When they were on the elevator Cain said " Your brother is the best in the world, uhm?" with amusement.

Kyoko kept giving him awkward stares, to immediately divert her eyes and blush. Her expression was becoming darker and darker while they were approching their room and once they were inside Ren couldn't hold anymore his laughter; they were barely entered that she was already apologizing "I'm so sorry, Tsu...Ren-san!", but his laughter stop her to stare at him surprised.

" You did very well, Kyoko-san. Not only you didn't slip because of Fuwa, you even protected my true identity in a flawless way. Thank you!" he smiled.

Kyoko thought about it and realized he was right (even if she was still fretting over her insult to Ren). She understood another thing: Tsu..Ren-san was more relaxed around her after their Heels roles, more at ease and she was starting to feel that way too. Even more after he admitted their friendship. When he was on the set he started to ask for her help with some lines (even if she couldn't see the need considering he already knew them, still she was happy... _"Cut it!!"_ the demons screamed) ; when he was in their room, moving around to watch the tv or read a book, he seemed so...uman. He was still the G_odly Presence of the Acting World _, but she was able to distinguish between The Emperor, The Demon Lord and Cain. Furthermore she had realized that most of them were his true personality trait, like Mio or Natsu were traits of the new found herself, and secretely she appreciated them more that his gentleman public persona.

He teased her, but he always explained why, like that time at the modelling lesson. He laughed a lot around her (she know the press would kill just to see him that time she was on his floor with tears in his eyes). He smiled _that smile _at her like she was the one he lo...Noooo!

Ren enjoyed the times her mind wandered who-know-in-what-Fairy-Land, because he could stare at her without scaring her, but when he see her brain swithed on again, he said " Kyoko-san, it's better to go to sleep or tomorrow we won't be able to be on time"

" Yes, Ren-san..." she blushed and he was pleased to see it.

The next days people in LME had the opportunity to see something never seen. The pink LoveMe first member shouting in the hallway (this isn't the thing that was never seen) to Tsuruga Ren (neither this). The never seen situation was Tsuruga-san ignoring her.

"Tsurugaaaaa-san! Please wait!" the girl was saying, running after him with pouring tears "I will do! Please wait! I won't blame or curse anymore, pleeease! Tsu..." she stopped, deeply inspiered and shouted "Reeen-san! Ren-san! I'm going to do it from now on, so..." and then Tsuruga-san turned and they could see the infamous dazzling smile.

The rumors went around crazily from tv station to tv station. One unlucky guy happened to listen to them. One very unlucky guy who after a certain night in a certain club was so troubled that half of the time he kept mumbling darkly to himself, the other half he was in a daze state, oblivious to the world. Sho reviewed the scene over and over.

He considered the use of _his name _and its implications. He considered her outfit and the way she was dancing around that freak. He considered their exchange, word for word.

He couldn't understand anything of what was going on and he hated it with all his heart.

Then he happened to listen to two film crews member saing " It was a shock to see her shout 'Reeen-san!' in the hallway!"

" Yeah, knowing it's _her_. She must be really confortable around Tsuruga-san to call him by his name. She'll never call anyone whitout honorific, neither her friend...But what surprised me the most was Tsuruga-san smile in response!"

" Yeah! And what about 'I'm going to do it from now on'? What was she talking about?"

Yeah, what the hell was she talking about?? The "she" they were talking was without a doubt Kyoko, because he know Kyoko manners too well. He remembered the sexy girl in the club and the freak who probably was a co-star too friendly and too dark. Maybe they were just acting for a scene.

But what the damn hell happened with Tsuruga in the meanwhile?

Then he started to sweat at the thought of her in _that outfit_ near him. No way! He couldn't permitt it! No after all his efforts in V-Day...

A 100 watt lamp lit in his head. He could simply remind her of his own importance by doing the same trick. She had to think only of him.

With an evil grin he dialed her number "Moshi-moshi?" her sweet voice said after few rings

" Kyoko, did you dried my flowers? Or did you just put them in a big vase?"

" Wrong number" she tried to cut him off, but he was faster and said " Kyoko, you can't fool me. I know it's your number. I'll keep calling you..."

"Are you a stalker, now?" the angry tone made his grin even more big and evil, until he heard the next words "You and the beagle are really the same, all that you have to do now is copy their song and then it's perfect!"

He was taken aback by her words, but then he said annoyed " I was just curious if you have made some craft work with the flower decoration, because that means my White Day gift would value double, you know..."

"Dumbass! I'm working right now! Can't you put an hold on your baka-ness just for a minute and leave me alone? What White Day gift? And how the hell have you my number?"

" You have to give to me something on White Day. And I was feeling sorry for your poor social life and I want to give you at last a call..." he could feel the wave of hate and the phone was melting under its weight, to his disbeliving.

" You...have...no...idea...of...what.." each word loaded of hate, but then he listened to her exclamation " Ah, bro! Sorry! I'm sorry, some stalker was keeping busy my phone...wait, bro!" and the line went dead.

For the first time that evening Sho doubted his action, remembering the scary guy. He stared at the melting phone for a moment, then he re-dialed her number (the cell strangely was still functioning) and said, when Kyoko answered "That was rude, you.." but it wasn't Kyoko who picked the call.

He froze at the sound of that voice and that tone "I told you. I have told you, haven't I? _I _take the time to warn you, and you just wasted _my_ warning..." an evil chuckle "And you dare to keep pestering my sister. What I have to do with you, now? Ah, I can't wait to meet you again..."

"Bro! You need to go!" her hurried voice arrived to Sho's ear like she was near the phone, this meant she was near that scary freak as well like it was nothing...and she called him brother... and they were together again... and... his head was spinning, but the call was still running

" Yeah, yeah.. you, chicken head, just block the calls. You keep disturbing my breaks, lil'girl" the last words were spoken in a gentle tone. Sho was stunned to hear Kyoko response to those insults, she _chukled_ and said " Because I love you so much, nii-chan, that I want all of your attention when you are free...Oh, the call is still on..." the line went dead again.

_I love you_... _I love you_...

Those tree magical words, even if said to a fictional character from another fictional character, were working their trick. On a dressing room of a tv station Shoko found a Buddha statue with a cracked and melted phone in one hand. On a certain set an outrageously blushing girl was avoiding her brother gaze. She was slipping out of Setsu's role and it was Ren fault, because he was the one who slipped first. Ren didn't event think about it when he didn't close the call. He was just showing off Setsuka affection to her brother, but his true intentions were to scare Sho.

Then she said them, the tree magical words.

Even if he know it was a lie, even if he know it was brotherly love from Setsuka to Cain, he just slipped. He needed ten minutes of absolute solitude in his dressing room to keep Cain mask on.

Kyoko was sent by Ren to buy some drinks, but rushed back as fast as she can because he had asked her with the strangest of his expressions: his gaze fixed in a distant point and one of his hands to cover his mouth. He didn't even met her eyes, like the time he was troubled with Katsuki.

When the frantic knock announced her, Ren was in check, or at last he thought he was.

He was wrong.

She entered like a tornado, not waiting for his permission, the drinks under one arm, the other one outstretched towards him " Ren-san! Are you fine? Did you feel ferventish?" and then, when her hand was just centimeters away of his forehead, the God decided to give to Ren the final punishment.

Someone could said it was a blessing, but not Ren.

Kyoko, in her concern, didn't pay attention to the carpet and dind't remember the high heels. The carpet and the heels were offended by her disregard for them, so they gave her their classic payback: they made her trip.

In one instant she saw all her miser life, decided she haden't achieve enough to just die and reached for the first thing she could grab with all her strenght to support herself.

Unfortunally _that thing_ was Ren.

The clatting sound of the can drinks made her open her eyes in surprise. She was staring at a broad and muclular chest, but the position didn't fell right: she was supposed to be in vertical standing, nor in orizontal landing. When she tripped towards Ren and he supported her, his chair was reversed and now they were on the floor, her on the top of him.

Before she could realize how his arms were tight wrapped around her and how his hands was lingering on her hips, she looked up and gave a shriek when she saw his face.

"_I'm done..." _Ren thought.

But Kyoko didn't get up crying, she just raised her waist and adjust her lower body on his, to be able to look better at Ren face and with an hand she even moved away his hair " I'm so sorry, Ren-san! I cut your temple!"

There is a limit to obliviousness and innocence, you would think.

But the particular thing about limits is that they can be surpassed, in fact the Guinness World Record exist for this pourpose only.

If some of the GWR judge was passing by at that moment, he would give without doubt or further examination the World Record of Obliviousness to Kyoko.

Ren was in so much pain he thought he was going to implode. _" Someone help me, please. Please, someone just barge in...right now!" _

"Ren-san, are you alright?" asked Kyoko, leaning foward to examine better his cut, with the classic femme fatale motion, full with only good intention.

" No, I'm not" he said in a strained voice. He was violenting himeself with the last drop of his scattered willpower to not roll her over and wandered his hands through her body.

Kyoko was startled by Ren reaction, he seemed to have stopped to breath. Maybe he couldn't handle the smell of blood, or maybe he was so angry with her that he need to close his eyes in order to not slash her. She started to pull herself away in the verge of the tears.

That expression knocked in Ren some necessary clearness of mind. He gripped her shoulder and raised with her. Finally she realized their position, she blushed and trembled furiously, but was able to ignore the warmth she was feeling inside when she saw the blood dripping along his cheek and jaw. But Ren didn't miss her reaction and then he snapped and the Emperor took over him completely and smirked at her.

Surprisingly she ignored it and started to tend to him. Somewhere through the Emperor, Ren was amused by her avoidance, she was starting to get used to his inner self, even if unconsciously _"Very good... Let see..."_

Meanwhile Kyoko was still trying not to shiver. She had let Ren sit and took the first aid kit, but she was feeling the Emperor stare burning her skin.

Not a word was spoken. The tension in the air was so high that Kyoko wondered if someone lit the heating.

"Kyoko-san" his hoarse voice made her gasp "Yes...?" she answered feebly

"You understand the meaning of the words 'conscious of yourself', don't you?" she finished the treatment and started to retreat as fast as she can, but he grasped her wrist and she was forced to meet his eyes. And this time she wasn't able to escape the warmth evoked by his intense gaze.

She opened her mouth but no sound came out, the Emperor smirked and said in his slowly and caressing voice "You really don't understand... Then, what about I teach you the meaning?"

She gaped at him, but he released her and got up to see in the mirror the little damage.

Seeing that Kyoko snapped trough her daze and tried to apologize again but he stopped her " Don't worry abou it, Kyoko-san. It was my fault, too. I didn't pay attention" _' Because the feeling of your body and your skin over mine was overwhelming...'_ " and grab you in the wrong way" _' Not really. It was the perfect way, indeed...' _" I'm fine, the scar is little and it will be gone in a flash. It isn't even in a visible spot, so don't apologize anymore" it was Ren tone, so Kyoko relaxed thinking the Emperor was gone.

But then he turned to her and she saw it was only his tone that was similar to Ren, the Emperor was still there and with the full force of his (pheromones) power he said, while leaning towards her " So, back to us... What about teaching you how to be conscious of yourself, Kyoko...san?" she wasn't able to think anymore, the only thing she could do was to lose herself in that gaze " This is my second request: tomorrow we will take pictures together _all the day_, Kyoko-san" .

-----

Side note: You guys understand how this chapter has drained me, right? So, please, excuse my tired self if it won't be able to write so soon another chapter (which actually is a "working in progress" thing)...^^ Maybe I characterized this Kyoko too dumb, but she was distracted by Ren wound, so...^^

I hope you have enjoy it! ^^


	5. Secret intentions

Disclaimer: same as always (I'm lazy and tired, please understand it...-.-'')

Author chat: Here we are, dear readers and supporters! Finally I was able to write this on a paper, but there was a world conspiracy against me and this story: every time I have dug a little and miserable place and time to write, someone was sent by the Unknown Demon Anti-FF to interrupt me. So, I need your forgiveness if you find this chapter a little strange, like too jumpy or disconnected, and if it wasn't out so soon (I had previously said it was a probability...). I appreciate your support and your review, they are the "writer's energy drink"! ^^

I hope this won't disappoint you (surely I find it exhilarant to write! XD But it's only my opinion...-.-'')! Enjoy it! ^^

Dedication: This is for Shizu-chan, my first and one of the most loyal reviewer, and for Innocencealive, another faithful and funny reviewer... This is for you, dears! ^^

**4th chapter: Secret Intentions**

The film crew wondered what happened to Heel-san. His acting was so energic that they finished the shooting early, that evening. When the break started he was really distracted, he even avoid everyone gaze and kept staring in the space or the ceiling, like it was a very interesting painting.

Then his sister brought him drinks.

When they came out he was smirking like he was remembering some undoubtedly evil joke, while Setsuka-chan was alternating a pout and a darkly murmur here and there.

It was the start of another wild rumor about the Heel family: the brother, even if he had a huge sister's complex, from time to time enjoyed to bully and teased her. It was indeed true, but they didn't know it (unlike Kyoko).

If Setsu wasn't such a strong character, Kyoko would freeze everytime some Evil Being would insinuate _that mental picture _in her mind ('O_n the top of him...on the top of him...on the top...! Waaaaah!' _).

But that night she was filming Kimagure Rock, therefore she was forced to be herself.

The raking confirmed it: that night episode was the most hilarious ever registered in the program story, it won over the first one too, in the public and staff opinions. And, of course, was all thanks to Bo, who kept freezing in the strangest and funniest position and while doing the most different things.

It started with his entering: he tripped, formed a giant ball and kept rolling trough all the set, to finally stop in the backstage. When he entered the second time, he was staggering, his eyes were spinning endlessly and the audience was already in tears for laughing too much.

Playing volleyball with the guest was in the program menu for that night.

Instead it became the Shooting Game, with Bo as the main target. He started the movement, but then he suddenly froze and the ball hit his head, his backside or his stomach, every hit was accompanied with a loud _squeak_.

"Please, dear guest, just stop..." said Hikaru, wiping a tear and trying to contain his laughs " It seems that the Rooster Hunt is started before season, this year!"

Bo bowed in apologize and wrote on his board " I can't hit and smash a thing so similar to an egg... It's like I'm killing my own children!" he even assumed a dramatic pose. The excuse did the trick, the audience bought it and the crew backstage gave a big sigh of relief.

The next gag went even worse.

It was a special cooking lesson "_How to chop at a rooster-speed_"... Before the horrified eyes of the producer, became "_How to chop a rooster in light-speed_".

The guest was trying to chop a daikon like Bo was doing in a very professional and methodical way. But suddenly Bo slowed down for an instant and, when he re-started the action, his chopping became frantic and rapid, the guest wasn't able to keep his pace, until a loud _squeak_ froze everyone. Few feathers were scattered around the table. Bo and the guest faces were the typical horror mask. The Ishibashi brothers joined the table in the alarmed silence to check Bo's arm. When they were sure it was fine, Hikaru took it and raised it in the air like a boxer "And the winner is...Bo!"

"The deadly match with a knife, ladies and gentlemen!" said Yuusei

" Did you think it was the end of our beloved Rooster?" said Shinichi amused, though he also wondered it for a moment

"It's impossible to kill him, people..." Yuusei waved an hand

" Because he is immortal!" Hikaru finished the phrase, the audience laughed and another crisis passed, while Bo behaved like a star for the rest of the episode, bossing the brothers around.

When Kyoko took off the costume she found the producer glaring at her. He came closer and she bowed, expecting the terrible scolding, she was so sure, it was following in few seconds. However the producer didn't say anything, so she looked up and when their eyes met he said " Can you please refrain from destroying the program props?" after a pause he added " And can you take better care of yourself? You know, you are an important star of the program..."

"Yes, I'm sorry, sir..." the brothers were near her and noticed her wounded hand " Kyoko-chan, you really cut yourself! Why didn't you tell us?" she blushed.

Actually the producer had seen the cut and the admiration for bearing till the end eased the scolding _' What a strange girl...'_ he thought. She kept doing everything wrong, but the crew didn't complain. Rather they were praising her and her endurance. They even reminded him her professionalism, while he was searching for her, and if she was in that state surely something bad happened to her. Someone said "Producer, go easy on her. You should have seen her when she arrived..." he had seen her, indeed, the outfit, the dark face and the dark tall man near her. The same man who was waiting for her at the entrance in that very moment. He was worried, so he called the LME president.

Sebastian, Lory's secretary, answered and told him the president was occupied with a very important business that was imperative ( Lory was role playing an ever happy after version of Romeo and Juliet with the unwanted help of all the unfortunate men and women who happened to knock at his door that day...) , so he couldn't pick the call; if the producer would like to leave a message, the president could call back later. He explained the situation and he could swear he heard the big laugh of the eccentric president in the background while Sebastian was saying " Don't worry, sir. The situation is perfectly fine. We apologize for all the inconvenience our talent gave to you. Thank you for your consideration" he stared at the phone like it was a magic hat. Then he saw Kyoko be hugged by the dark tall man. He stared again at the phone, then shrugged and gave up. If the president laughed at the situation, who was he to be worried?

Setsuka was happy. Her nii-chan was overwhelming her with all of his attention. He even hugged her in the middle of the street.

Cain and Ren were happy too. Some stupid guys dared to look at her with improper eyes, so, after he scared the hell out of them with his glare, he wanted to show who was the only one for her.

Inside Setsuka the demons were dying and Kyoko was desperate, but like always when a character took over, she couldn't say anything. She was frightened by the next day, but she was also curious.

After his words she became a little more attentive. She didn't miss most of his "casual" touch now, however, to her surprise, she didn't mind them. The thought of be an important friend for him was working on her confidence, she realized laying on the bed.

_' Not so well like I was hoping yesterday...'_ was her first thought in the morning, when a click woke her. To hide her embarrassment she slipped in Setsuka, grunted and put her face under the pillow " Cain..." there was a threat in her voice.

But Ren didn't bought it "I'm still Ren, Kyoko-san. What do you think about rising and shining? Or do you want me to picture you in this...let's say incredible, worm shape?" she grunted again "Kyoko-san, I'll give you exactly three seconds to get up before I'll feel obliged to take you out of the bed by force...And two have already passed..." he said with an evil smirk.

She panicked and got up, but it was too late: he pushed the button to capture all the sequence. The last click caught her beautiful, shocked, annoyed, sleepy face and messy appearance.

They look at each other for a moment full of contemplation...then Ren burst in laughs. She had no intentions to let him do what he wanted without a fight, so while he was laughing on the floor, she snatched the camera and clicked. The "sequence" option was still on so he smirked at her, grabbed her waist pulling her on the floor and snatched the camera back. The last shot had both of them as protagonist. She laughed until she realized she was sitting on his lap. _'Ugh...'_

"You can't escape your fate, Kyoko-san. It was your idea, shall I remember you?"

She wasn't sure of what to say, or how shocked by his behaviour or how annoyed by her inability of escaping his embrace she was. His fragrance was intoxicating like always and she lost herself in it before she could express any of her feelings. Her stuck expression was captured at a close rage by the lens and the click snapped her daze.

Ren, not wanting to push his luck, helped her to raise from the floor, then she excused herself to the toilet _' Very well, in just two days I was able to have her on the top of me and on my lap, hug her in public...'_ soon after they touched the Emperor led his thought _' Let's see what we can do about the kisses...'_ he smirked at Kyoko as she entered the bedroom. She, obviously, froze while he was coming towards her. Then, before she could blink, he had already taken another picture.

In that moment she was enlightened by a revelation: the camera was a magic tool! everytime the _click_ worked she was able to re-start her brain. She asked him where he bought it with her usual sparkly eyes. He smiled at her "Maybe, Kyoko-san, this is a magic tool. Or maybe you just need to be more accustomed to your surrounding... Feel the presence of the camera" she didn't understand his pause. But later that day she understood what meant be "conscious of yourself".

She couldn't stop thinking about every picture he took. If she didn't trust him so much and if it wasn't simply impossible, sometimes she would think he had secret intentions.

From the morning till the night he captured every embarrassing moment, like the people who mysteriously tripped when she stared at them with Setsu's bored eyes; or her walking through the Fairly Land when a princess-like dress from a previous show was wrongly left in Cain's dressing room.

_'Why a princess dress was there in the first place, I don't know...' _she thought, recalling the episode.

After that a stuntman tried to impressed her with a spectacular jump on a black bike from a palace in flames. Her cool expression when she refused to give her number to the poor guy, who forgotten to extinguish the fire on his back, was captured too.

But the next series of photos was the most embarrassing of her entire life...

After the stunt episode she discovered a new Tsuruga Ren's face. The most disturbing and annoying face. The true face of a playboy. More accurately, the true face of _The Kissing Demon_!

_' Don't...say...his...name...' _Hate Demon in a shaky voice

_' He will...appear...Don't call...him...Never again!'_ Grudge in the same trembling tone

_' Please, don't call him! Don't even remember him...! Argh!'_ the Demon Chorus begged, but it was too late. She was already remembering...

The Kissing Demon was the most frightening of Tsuruga Ren's faces, in Kyoko's opinion. All the women in Japan, in the whole world, would scream at her, violentely shove her away to be in her place... Kyoko would not. She would curse her fate and the stupidity of givinig him the evil ticket, instead.

It started with a kiss on the hand, like a knight in shining armour, because she dared to joke around Cain's way of dealing with woman. The _click _give back her sanity, lost at the new expression, a mix of the Emperor and the loving and teasing Katsuki, that gave an instant killing shoot to all her demons. Then she discovered that the Kissing Demon was also unforgiving.

When she snatched back her hand, he dare to capture her other hand and kiss slowly and deliberately _every single finger._ She was shivering when the _click_ worked on Kyoko again andCain smirked at her.

At lunch she barely ate something.

After she fed him, like every doting sister would do, he kissed her cheek. His perfidious kiss caught her offguard, while she was taking the chopsticks to her mouth. She obviously missed her target and the rice landed on her cheek. He _dared_ to chuckle (_click_) and then... he _licked _the food and kissed her again (_click_)! " Setsu, I thought you were perfectly capable to feed yoursel, cause you are so good at feeding me... Guess I was wrong" he sighed " Let your brother help you" the Kissing Demon was smiling at her..._again. _The second kiss was too much for her, so she wasn't able to stop him from stealing her chopsticks and feeeding her (it was easy, with her mouth wide open as it was).

The next _click_ didn't activate her brain, but only her automatic chewing. The duty of a sister (someone would say "girlfriend", but then a crowd of spiritual demons would shut this person for the eternity...) became the "duty" of a brother. She gave up an useless struggle when she saw him took one bite for everyone he gave to her. She didn't miss him using the same chopsticks for both of them, but she was already beyond shock.

Her skin was smoking in consciousness, she thought. Her actress cells with their capability of recorder everything seemed to be in tilt for replaying over and over every kiss he gave her during that day.

In the evening, seeing how her eyes were spinning endlessly, Ren refrained from pushing her too much ( _"I have still eight more request.." _he said to himself) , but he didn't stop to take photos of her alone or together.

Actually that weekend he was going to Hokkaido for a magazine shot. After being in close contact with Kyoko for a whole blessed week; after being able to to hear her call his name even beyond the first day term (" It's weird to call you 'Tsuruga-san' again after I thought of you as 'Ren-san' all the day..." she had explained, then smiled embarrassed and at her expression he reapeted to himself _'Restrain...Restrain...Restrain'_ like a tantrum); after being able to freely touch her and kiss her... he was looking at the incoming weekend with extreme saddness.

His expression didn't escape to Kyoko's attention, entering in the bedroom "Ren-san, what happened? Did I do something wrong?" she didn't want him to be sad and, if before she was afraid of ask him because a "social barrier" held her, now she felt different so she asked.

He was surprised to see her sitting on his bed with a worried expression. He smiled, the sweet smile she didn't want to associate to any special feeling (her demons would, but they were liquified and nowhere to be seen, after a day like that), and said " I'm fine, don't worry, Kyoko-san. Thanks for your concern..." that smiled lingered on his lips.

She wasn't sure of what to do, so she listened to her instinct for the first time after a very long period: she got closer and slightly touched his forehead.

Something happened in that moment: the light touch, his sad expression, his smile, her being close to him during those day, were all mixed in her heart and gave her the final blow.

Her instinct won completely and she hugged him.

Ren was so surprised, that was the first time Kyoko as herself hugged him and he didn't know what to do. But before he could actually do something she already released him "I don't know if I'm good enough, but please, if there is something I can do for you, let me do it, Ren-san..." she was blushing, but her expression showed all her determination.

Ren was in one of those crucial moment of life where all the future incoming will be determinated by his answer. First, he could come up with some excuse to cover his true feeling again. Second, he could simply tell her the truth. He saw how much her ways towards him were changing. If he chose the first option, they returned at the start point, he knew it.

So he smiled sweetly at her "Thank you, Kyoko-san. I'm glad you are with me. Actually the Cain Heel's role is something I enjoy so much that I'm sad this weekend I have to put an hold on it. I think you know this feeling" she was listening attentive and nodded "And I know for sure is thank to you I'm able to feel like this" she stared at him in disbelief " Yes, Kyoko-san, it's the truth. I bet you know how difficult are this kind of roles."

She tought about it, then said with her cutest smile " I'm happy I can help you with more than a lunch, this time, Ren-san".

He couldn't. He couldn't stay away from her, not after seeing her like that. He had promised to himself he would not request her too much ,too soon, to be able to enjoy that heaven sent gift. But he couldn't help himself "Kyoko-san" she noticed the changes in his tone and looked at him, he was serious "I really wish we could spend more time chatting together this weekend. It's reallu relaxing for me... do you mind it?"

"Oh! Of course not, I wold be happy! But I can't disturb you when you're working, Ren-san!" she was horrified by the thought only.

He seemed to think about it, then said "What about text messages?"

She was dumbfound. _He want her to message with him all the day ? _"But...I can't.."

He cut her off "I can reply only when I have nothing to do, right? So this is my third request, to text message with me... But this time you are free to start it whenever you think it's the best time. I don't want to force you.."

"_Oh no! Oh no, no, no! Not that face! Not the puppy dog! It's a cruelty, Ren-san! That face is a terrible weapon, you know!" _she gave up "Fine, I'll start it this time. But you _have to_ message me only when you are truly free, understood?"

Ren smiled. He could be in touch with her all day along... technology was really awesome!

Special thanks: to Mela, my dear sis who takes her time to correct my typos...^^


	6. Messages

Disclaimer: don't own SB!

Author chat: I have a particular bond with text message... My very own love story is connected deeply with text message! (^^) Maybe Ren and Kyoko will be a little out of character, but I promise I'll try to not go out of the road too much...(^^)''

Just another thing: thank you all, I really appreciate your support! ^^

This is for you, readers! Please, enjoy it! ^^

Note: _**text message**_

_thoughts_

**5th chapter: Messages**

There was a not identified sensation between her heart and her stomach. It was a feeling of tension and shiver. At first she ignored it, while she was still with Ren in the hotel that night.

On the morning, after she wished him good work and went to school, the strange feeling was still there, but she ignored it again. As the morning passed the feeling kept growing, sometimes it was even accompanied with memories of the previous days.

She didn't freeze anymore, but she wasn't able to shake off that feeling and those memories, no matter how many times she tried to do it.

From the outside people saw somenthing different in her eyes, a glint and a confidence she didn't even know she was showing, that was very attractive. However she seemed oblivious of the attention they were paying to her.

Her classmates were used to her solitude and weirdness. They acknowledge her as a fellow showbiz star , but till that morning they didn't find her particulary intriguing.

The truth was that morning she was so absorbed in the avoidance of that strange feeling, that she put on Setsu's make up absentmindedly. She realized her mistake after she arrived to school, but it was too late to take it off. Fortunately she didn't put the wig on.

Still it was shocking for her classmates to see her like that: she was moving in a purposeful way, with pretty make up and a special light in her eyes... she was beautiful. But the strangeness in her behaviour didn't stop there.

She didn't take notes during lessons like she always did, but was staring outside in deep thought. But the most shoking thing was that she kept stealing glance to her phone, that was switch on!

The same girl who didn't even show to have a cell phone...The same girl who was the perfect model student... the same girl who never worn make up at school...The one who they were scrutinizing... it was a whole different girl!

Kyoko was too overwhelmed by the memories and that feeling to pay attention to others things; she was able to register her surrounding , thanks to the merciless photograph session, but didn't considered very much.

During the afternoon the feeling grew untill it was impossible to ingore it. Even her demons were silent. She didn't want to understand it. But she wasn't able to suppress it anymore.

Finally, to ease that internal tension, she sent the first message.

Ren-san reply arrived soon after. After reading it indignation and amusement prompted her to reply immediatly. Before she realized it, they were exchanging messagges till night.

_**Kyoko " Good afternoon, Ren-san. How was the trip to Hokkaido?"**_

_**Ren " Good afternoon to you, Kyoko-san. The trip was fine, it wasn't longer as much as your morning, I guess. Seriously, I didn't think school in Tokyo last this long, that you couldn't even message me till now..."**_

_**Kyoko "Ren-san! I was thinking of your work, too, you know... Sigh...Are you still in Cain's role?"**_

_**Ren " No, why did you think that?"**_

_**Kyoko "Because Cain is a spoiled brat towards his sister! How the shot is going?" **_

She sent it and wondered if she exagerated. His reply didn't arrive soon and she was tensed untill it did.

_**Ren " If Cain is a spoiled brat, it's the sister fault too. Setsu-chan is such a carismatic and wonderful sister, my Cain can't help himeself to be spoiled. Too bad she can't be here, right now..."**_

_**Kyoko " Are you saying it's my Setsu's merit that Cain is like that? Ren-san! Don't joke with a newbie heart and hope, please...Answer to reasonable question, instead"**_

_**Ren " It was a praise, not a joke, Kyoko-san. The shot is going well, we are speeding up, so maybe will finish sooner. I hope so."**_

_**Kyoko " Speed up? Ren-san...you are eating something, right?"**_

Ren could sense the threat in her last message and smiled at the phone

" _**I'm not that hungry. I will eat wehenever I could, don't worry, Kyoko-san"**_

_**Kyoko " What? REEEN-SAAAN! I'll force you to eat double, even better, triple, if today you don't eat something that is classified 'food'!"**_

Ren laughed. His coworkers were in shock to see him carrying his phone everywhere, but he seemed deaf to their whispering. Yashiro was near him with his best Cheshire Cat smile.

" _**What is 'classified food', Kyoko-san? Because I did eat something that was food..."**_

_**Kyoko " I knew it. I knew I had to do the list before you went. I swear I'll do when you are back, Ren-san. And you will carry it everywhere."**_

_**Ren " Well, if you are so concerned of my eating habits, why don't you stalk me to rest assured I will eat something from the 'Mogami Kyoko's classified food' list?"**_

_**Kyoko "Don't provoke me, Tsuruga Ren..."**_

_**Ren " Who said I was provoking? So, what about your day so far?"**_

It was already evening. Kyoko smiled at his joke (even if for a moment she was able to picture Ren eating and her observing at table-level, very close, the scene...)

" _**It was a strange day. At school people I don't know tried to talk to me. Someone even asked if I was really Mogami! I wonder why...Maybe Setsu's make up was too disturbing"**_

_**Ren " Did you put Setsu's outfit to go to school?"**_

_**Kyoko " Of course not. This morning I was distracted and I put Setsu's make up without thinking..." **_after a few seconds a new message followed **_" I'M SO SORRY, REN-SAN! I didn't thought about blow your cover! I'm so sorry...I'll recieve any punishment you think will be adeguate..."_**

He could actually see her dogezing. He sighed _**" It's fine, Kyoko-san, don't worry about it. None guessed it, right? I just feel our last lesson wasn't enough"**_

Kyoko stare in disbelief at the message. Why would he think that...? _**" Whay would you think that? I was able to pay more attention to my surrounding, Ren-san..."**_

He cursed himself, he didn't want to hurt her feeling _**" I know you were. I was talking about your public persona. Have someone asked your signature or to take pictures with you today?"**_

_**Kyoko " How do you know that, Ren-san? Yes, while I was answering to one of your message, in front of the tv station, some guys and girls asked me to take picture together."**_

Ren gave a big sigh. He had finished for the day, so he headed back to the hotel. While he was there he searched in the web. His premonition was right : he found the photos. "Crap..." she was stunning. In her uniform and with that make up she was so similar to Natsu that people recognized her right away. In the blog of one of her fan there were various pictures with Kyoko. But one in particular was taken without her notice. He held his breath... _"No way!"_

Her back was lazily pressed on the wall, she was looking at her phone with a secretive smile and ligh on her eyes that beautified her even more.

No way! Was she walking around Tokyo's street _like that _? Then realization hit him. _"... while I was answering to one of your message..." _

That smile... that light in her eyes... that shining presence... they were all his doing!

He abondaned his body to the chair and closed his eyes _" Wait... wait. Don't illude yourself. Don't __do it. I'm a man who learned from experience, am I not?" _he slowly opened his eyes and even more slowly he stared at the picture. He called her without even realizing it, untill he heard " Moshi-moshi?"

"Good evening, Kyoko-san. Do I disturb you?"

"Ren-san! Of course you don't disturb me at all. i was waiting for your reply" he smiled and few women in the hall fainted. In a corner of the room Yashiro shaked his head resigned.

"Is a call fine too?"

" Obviously! But I don't want to keep you busy, if you have to go..."

"I already said it isn't disturbing at all..."

" I was the one who said it!" Ren laughed and heard Kyoko laughing in a low tone too.

It was wonderful to be able to talk with her so freely " Well, it applies for me too. Were you at dinner? Did I interrupt you?"

"Nope. And you, Ren-san? You are at dinner, right?" the threating tone again

"I will be soon. I wanted to compliment you, Kyoko-san. You were recognized in the street and this is a great accomplishment for someone who wanted to be famous" she didn't say anything for a while, so he asked " Kyoko-san? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Ren-san...did you seriously think that?"

"Yes, I do. You know, maybe we should work on your way of reacting to compliments, Kyoko-san. It isn't nice to question my judgement everytime..."

" No, I'm sorry! I wasn't questioning it...I was surprised" she rushed the explanation "Thank you, Ren-san! I'm happy of today achivment, indeed. It was all thank to you" the warmth in her voice spread through his body and reached his heart _" No, I didn' t dream it...Her smile in that photo was really for me..."_

" Kyoko-san, I don't think I really have done something remarkable. It's all your merit..."

Suddenly she cut him " Ren-san! It's so late! And you said you haven't eaten yet! I'm sorry...you need to go, right?"

"Yes, thank you to remind me. Poor Yashiro will starve otherwise!"

" And you will fell ill again! As yor sister and kouhai I can't absolutely permitt it!"

"As a sister and kouhai...?"

" As...as your friend, too..."

All the woman in the hall were now fainted and even some men were actually blushing. In Yashiro's hand Ren's Dazzling Smile Thermometer kept raising by minutes.

"Well then, I wish you good evening, Kyoko-san"

" Uhm..I...Can I ask something?"

" Sure, go on"

" Is the message task completed?" the Dazzling Thermometer drop few grades.

"Only if you want, Kyoko-san. Was this task so terrible? I'm sorry to hear that..."

" No, no! Quite the opposite, instead!" agian she was hurrying to answer, she blushed when she explained " I wondered...if I could continue till tomorrow...because I started on the late afternoon, so..." the Thermometer went up again.

"It's fine, Kyoko-san. I will be really happy if you'll do"

"Fine, then. Goodbye, Ren-san."

"Goodbye, Kyoko-san." he hung up.

Yashiro put away the Thermometer. Ren was reluctant to explain what was happening between him and Kyoko-chan, but the outcome was so promising, that he didn't investigate too deeply and left Ren alone for a while. Now he couldn't help himself, seeing Ren with that high schooler expression, as he went near him with his most teasing grin.

When Ren had problems with Katsuki's role and he sent him the wonderful gift of dinner with Kyoko-chan (that he dared to waste! Tsk, seriously!), he wasn't able to imagine his overly happy face... Now he knew better.

It was as slowly as a snail journey , but there was a change in Ren's behaviour.

But after Valentine's Mess the changes rushed. Ren was more open and straightforward than ever . And then it was time for the secret mission. When Yashiro complained to the President about Ren be alone, Takarada-san had one of his ingenious intuition.

Now, after a week of the two of them being always together, the changes were significant.

And Ren had that high schooler expression, after _a whole day og messaging_ with her. Him, the "phone forbidden on set" Ruler!

"Reeen! Your face! Can you spare the rest of the world and not make them fainted too?"

"What? I don't know what are you talking about, Yashiro" the dazzling went a bit down, but was still persisting.

Yashiro sighed " If you don't tell me what happened with Kyoko-chan , I will post on your fansite forum something really embarassing..." Ren knew the threat was true, so he gave up and told him briefly the situation. Actually he didn't mind Yashiro knowing it, but he did mind what would happen next: his expression became what Ren feared the most, the Crazy Fanboy Monster. He even pestered him to know details, but he was able to ingore him thanks to Kyoko next message.

_**Kyoko " Ren-san, I forgot to ask at what time you are supposed to come back, tomorrow. Could you please tell me?"**_

_**Ren " If I keep the rythim of today, I should be free to come back tomorrow evening"**_

_**Kyoko " Don't push yourself too hard, Ren-san"**_

_**Ren " I won't. Can I ask you what are you doing right now?"**_

_**Kyoko " I'm revising the script for tomorrow Box-R episode, after taking a bath. And you?" **_she wondered if she was too straightforward in saying such things, but that way of "talking" was so simple and easy, that she found herself writing messages without even realizing.

Ren stared at the ceiling of his room in contemplation for several minutes, trying to fight the image of her after a bath... he lost the mental battle with himself and indulged in his imagination...

With a towel around her slender neck she was wiping her wet hair absently, while reading the script... then she would stop to read his message and smile sweetly...

" _What am I doing, indeed? I'm drowing in my damn accurate imagination..."_

_**Ren " I'm thinking about you"**_

"_WHAT? What's the meaning of this, Ren-san? What can I reply? What can I do now?"_

It was like Ren was able to feel her panicking, because he sent another message _**"Is it so shocking, my thinking about you, Kyoko-san?"**_

"_Ihhhh! He repeated it!" _her heart was beating really fast and loudly, but she ignored it.

_**Kyoko " Well... It is... I don't know why you would think of me..."**_

_**Ren " Because I like you as a person, as friend and as a coworker. And I was seeing and enjoying our photos, so it just natural to think about you"**_

" _WHAAT? He liked me? As a person, as a friend and as a coworker? Really? No way! Really? No way! Really? No w..."_

" _Stop it already, you stupid girl!" _a voice in her mind shouted

" Eeeeh? Who is it?"

" _I'm your new found feeling, but you can call me New, so that you won't fret al always"_

" What the..."

"_Yeah, I'm not like your other cute, little demons friend over there" _New pointed back to her, where a group of spiritual demons were staring shocked at her.

" What the...Who...How...Why...What feeling..."

" _Master" _it sounded sarcastic _" You need to reply to Ren-san. You made him wait for almost thirty minutes while having that nice conversation to yourself..."_

"Waaaaah! I don't know what to write!" from speechless Kyoko became panicked again. New smirked.

_**Kyoko " I really admire you, Ren-san. I'm really happy I can be your friend"**_

Ren was waiting for her answer, the agony and tension rising as the time kept going, so he sighed in relief. Then another message arrived and he chuckled.

_**Kyoko " Wait! What does it mean you are enjoying our photos? Do you really have them with you right now?" **_

_**Ren " Of course. I can't really leave such a treasure at home, can I!"**_

_**Kyoko "Wrong, Ren-san! You can't, you have to! What if someone see them?"**_

_**Ren " Don't worry, I keep them safe"**_

_**Kyoko " Reeeen-saaaan! Why? Is it so funny to bully me?"**_

_**Ren " Do you find my jocking so disturbing, Kyoko-san?" **_she could see his puppy face...

_**Kyoko " No...not always, at last..." **_he laughed

_**Ren " It's already this late and you need to rest, tomorrow is a busy day, right? I wish you good night and sweat dreams, Kyoko-san"**_

_**Kyoko " You stole my words, Ren-san. Good night and sweet dreams to you, too"**_

_**Ren " Kyoko-san, I'm really happy I can be your friend. I hope you'll confide in me even more in the future... Good night."**_

Kyoko stared at the message, that didn't need an answer, it seemed.

" _What a dumb expression!"_ New said

"Shut up!" New smirked again _" I was in the box, too, you know. You can't chase me away, Master. And, afterall, you don't really want."_

"What box?" New shaked her head _" Ah, man! You don't know a thing! The box that was in your heart. Well, it's late. Go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a very busy day" _

" I don't need you to tell me that!" Kyoko yelled. The Okami-san exchanged the usual glance with her husband, smiled and shaked her head.

Even if she was already told twice to go to sleep, Kyoko was having difficulty to do it. Every message was passing through her mind. But the very disturbing thing wasn't her own thinking of him, she was becoming used to it.

No, the very disturbing thing was New. Every single message that came involuntary to her mind, was commented by her. More Kyoko tried to shut her up, more New was loud in her mind.

Finally she was so tired that she pratically lose consciousness, rather then fell asleep.

However she could hear the last words New said _" Please, be my guest and fell asleep for now... tomorrow will be a busy day, indeed...for me."_

* * *

Author chat, part 2.

My head hurt. In my country it's past midnight and I need to wake up early tomorrow... I don't really have time for writing this...But you, who are reading this story, are the reason why I keep doing it, even in the frenzy and mess my life is now... So, thank you again, for your support and advice. If this chapter was confusing and a bit messy, please forgive me and my need to write it alone, without the helping people offered me ( Mela, Shizu, thank you! ^^). It was a selfish thing, maybe, so forgive my selfishness, too, if you can. Like I already said, it was a "sentimental" thing! ^^

I hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	7. New Model

Disclaimer: same as always

Author's SOS*cough*chat: Mayday, mayday! Here is Choko, the poor college fellow that is buried by exams! Please, don't mistreat her when she will be able to come back to life...! Meanwhile, could someone kindly trade his/her own vacation with my busy life? No? Not ever one soul? Well, I understand it, I really do...(=.=) Then, could you please read this chapter and pretend there isn't any errors (horrors)? *sparkle* I promise, when this will be over (when on earth this will be over? T_T), I'll edit everything with your advise and suggestion.

Thank you very much for reading this fanfic!

This chapter is for Sapphi, my future Beta! ^^

Note: _**text message**_

_thought – Kyoko's Grudge_

**6th chapter: New Model**

The next day Ren had a very pleasant surprise. When he woke up, he found Kyoko message _**"Good morning, Ren-san! Did you have a restful sleep? Have a good day!"**_

Ren smiled _' It seems good to me, if the start means something...'_

_**Ren "Good morning, Kyoko-san. I had a good sleep, and you? I wish you a very good day!"**_

_**Kyoko " I had strange dreams. By the way, when the shoot will start?"**_

_**Ren "Can I ask you what kind of dreams were, or is it rude? It's said that if you share a bad dream, it won't linger and disturb you anymore and it will become a lucky charm"**_

_**Kyoko "Actually I don't remember much. The Okami-san said I was mumbling something about 'being murdered by news'...I don't know. Thank you for the offer, I'll tell you if I'll recall something"**_

_**Ren "No problem, Kyoko-san. I already told you yesterday: I hope you'll trust me even more in the future.**_

_**Kyoko "I'm already troubling you enough, Ren-san!"**_

_**Ren "You aren't, Kyoko-san. Believe me. The shoot is starting now, but don't worry, I won't mess it"**_

_**Kyoko "Of course you won't! You are Tsuruga Ren! And I trust you, Ren-san..."**_

Ren gape at the message. Did she really write it? Did he really have a written proof that she trusted him?

He felt the need to see her right away. It was so strong that it was driving him mad.

He earned a new nickname that day between his co-worker, "The Machine".

He was in such a frenzy to see her again, to confirm those words in her eyes, that he was able to finish early in the afternoon instead of the evening, but because the same thing happened when he was filming Katsuki and because he actually manage to write text message in the very few breaks the photographer asked for himself, the co-workers started a huge gossip. He ignored them.

_**Kyoko " Ren-san! What's the meaning of those words?"**_

_**Ren "What words?"**_

_**Kyoko " Reeeen-san! Don't trick me, you wrote you won't be able to reply soon. Are you overdoing again, Ren-san?"**_

_**Ren "I am...not. Don't worry, Kyoko-san."**_

_**Kyoko " REEEEN-SAN! Fine. Do what you want, I won't say a thing. I'll just enjoy scolding you when you'll feel ill again! Tsk" **_Ren chuckled _'She actually tsked...'_

_**Ren " What a rude thing to say! I said I'll be careful, didn't I?"**_

_**Kyoko "You said it, but I'm still worried..."**_

_**Ren "Thanks for the worrying."**_

_'Waaaah! What is this? What...is...this? Why can I feel that smile through the message?' _Kyoko was panicking. New was watching her nails with interest. Kyoko shot her a killer glare.

"It's your fault, right?"

_'No way! It's not my fault...It's my merit!' _

Kyoko grabbed her in one hand, but before she could strangle her, a new message arrived

_**Ren "What are you doing now, Kyoko-san?"**_

_'I'm contemplating the homicide of my new annoyance...'_

"_**I'm doing my homework. Tomorrow I'll have a test. When should I head back to the hotel as Setsu?"**_

_**Ren " I don't know your schedule tomorrow, so I can't tell when the right time is"  
Kyoko " My schedule isn't important, yours is. When are you coming back, Ren-san? I'll adjust my life more easily if I knew"**_

_**Ren "I don't know yet. I'm sorry. Are you saying you'll be in the hotel tonight, if I will be there by that time?"**_

_**Kyoko "If you need me there, yes. Why did you ask?"**_

_'I need you near me always...' _he thought

_**Ren "Just to be sure. I'll let you know first hand when I'll be back, then" **_

_'Oh oh oh!' _New smirked '_First hand, uhm?'_

"Shut up!"

_'Master, I thought I had explain already...' _she sighed _'The more you shut me up, the more my voice will become louder...It's the reason why I'm here'_

" I don't want you here to confuse me with useless, unknown, fuzzy, scary feelings! I had enough of useless feeling for my entire life and my second life, too!"

_' About useless feeling, maybe you're right, if the target was a certain useless boy...'_ the demons who surrounded her in a menacing circle at her previous words, now were nodding energetically, but New ignored them and continued _' But about the unknown, fuzzy and scary feeling... Isn't this actually the first time you are feeling like this?'_

The demons and their master froze. There was an echo of New's word (even if the recorder wasn't anywhere to be seen)...then Kyoko exploded "It's not love!"

_' I didn't said that...' _New smirked.

Kyoko ignored her for the rest of the day and New let her do it. Her master was cooked enough.

However, even if New left Kyoko to herself, fate would not.

It was near the closure time in the Daruma-ya and in the last two hours Kyoko didn't receive any message from Ren-san.

She absolutely wasn't disappointed or worried, not at all (New smirked). She wasn't sad, of course. Why she would be sad, in fact?

She didn't even realized the request time ended long ago, and still she wrote messages and he answered. Until two hours ago. '_Why did he stop to reply to me?'_

While she was cleaning the tables, she kept reviewing in her head every message they exchange that day, trying to understand her mistakes.

She was still doing it, her back at the door, when a tall shadow stopped her "We are sorry, sir, the kitchen is closed" she turned and froze "Ren...san..."

He was there, in the middle of the Daruma-ya with a bag in one hand and a cap in the other and the most dazzling of his smiles.

"Good evening, Kyoko-san. Sorry to come here uninvited. I want to surprise you a little." that smile was blinding here and her mind went blank for enough time to leave her breathless. She babbled "No problem, Ren-san. I'm happy to see you here...so that I can cook you something. If you are at this time, I'm sure you haven't eat yet, right?" food was her Security Land. She escaped there everytime she could. Ren was starting to understand it and that gave him a big advantage. Still smiling, he said "Wrong, Kyoko-san. I ate on the plane and it was a first class ticket, so you don't have to worry, they were all foods from your list"

Kyoko didn't respond to his smile, because she was still trying to process his suddenly appearance before her eyes while she was thinking of him, like she had evoked him from her thoughts. _" Another Tsuruga Ren's dark magic..."_

" Then... would you like some tea, Ren-san?"

"I don't want to disturb you, Kyoko-san..."

"It's fine, I was going to pour something for me, too" she escaped in the kitchen, thinking _"I need air...my brain isn't functioning..." _

The demons looked angry at New, but she shook her head _"This time I really didn't anything" _.

When Kyoko was feeling alright again, she headed back. But Ren's presence in the Daruma-ya was stunning. It was the first time he entered in the local, usually he dropped her outside and waited for her to entered before going. Ren's fan might think him in that kind of restaurant would be a wrong scene, but Kyoko was surprise to see how much at ease he was. It seemed he belonged to that place. She was observing him in the relaxed position he set himself, when he looked up and their eyes meet.

The silence was heavy of unsaid things. Kyoko, too proved by New to resist it, was urging to say something "Uhm...how was you able to finish this early, Ren-san?"

"_The need of seeing you was the best energy drink I could have..."_

"Well, photoshoot aren't that difficult..."

"Really? I always thought that you need even more talent to be able to portray a character just standing...I don't know much about photoshoot, I never seen one"

Ren was surprised "How's that possible? Don't you have done one to promote your drama?"

Kyoko shook her head "No, they preferred to capture the picture from some scenes"

Ren was pensive "This is why you were so stiff when we were doing photos..." she didn't correct him...she couldn't say it was because of him. After a few sips of his tea he finally said " What do you think of giving a try?"

Kyoko's chin dropped "What?" he smiled " I have another photoshoot next week. The model who was supposed to be in it with me fell ill. They're still searching for a replacement, but it's the Fashion Week in Tokyo, so every model is already booked. They asked me if I knew someone or the shoot will be canceled. What do you think about giving a try and help me?"

Kyoko was speechless. She wanted to help him...but...Was he really asking her to model with him?

"I can't...I'm not beautiful as a model..." she babbled. Ren was staring at her and she started to sweat. She knew that stare, in fact... "Kyoko-san. I thought you want to experience many roles... to be an actress that never said 'I can't do it'..." he sighed his 'no-good' sigh.

"But I don't know how..." Kyoko was panicking, but Ren cut her off " You can't say that. Didn't I teach you something just recently?"

"But..."

"Ok, then. Let's put it in this way: this is my fourth request, accepting the modeling job with me."

Kyoko gaped at him, her mouth wide open made him laugh. He got up and went towards the door "About tomorrow, I'll pick you up after school..."

"What?" she was still in a daze, so he explained "Cain will be filming after lunch. I'll pick you up..."

"Wait! I need to change in Setsu's outfit..."

" We will go to the hotel first, then..."

"No, we can't! You will be late!" she thought about it for a moment " I'll change in the park near school, it's the only solution"

"I'll pick you there, but be sure to not be seen, Kyoko-san"

"I won't put you in danger a second time, don't worry Ren-san..." she was still feeling guilty about the morning, but Ren didn't mean in that way " It's not that. If I'm not near you and some punks like those ones of that day come to you, I can't help you..." she was horrified at the thought of that day...what if someone try to start a fight with BJ and she was there to keep him in check?

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow" he was at the door and she was right behind him. He stopped and turned and bent over her...with the Kissing Demon looks.

She froze, while he kissed her cheek and said said, near her ear "Good night, Kyoko-san. Thank you for your tea" and then he was gone.

She stared at the empty space. New was quiet for the first time, sitting on her shoulder, her tiny hands were holding her head. Even if she didn't say anything, Kyoko was feeling her presence with more intensity than ever. New had a spiritual body, still Kyoko could feel her weight, but strangely this wasn't on her shoulder, but on her heart. She slightly tilted her head towards her and found New staring back at her. She faded away and Kyoko gave a big sigh. No words were spoken. Kyoko need time to accept that there was..._something _, New let her have it.

The next morning at school the people, that "now" have discovered Kyoko, won't let her alone.

Fame could trigger two emotions : admiration and envy.

Kyoko was inspiring admiration from boys and girls, but she didn't escape the other side of the coin.

Mimori was stalking her from the door. After Sho-chan's PV , she didn't know how to deal with Mogami: the weird girl didn't like him and didn't try to catch his attention, still she was having unconditionally, because of her childhood friend/rival status! (Mimori refused to think of others relationships the two could have). How frustrating!

Mimori didn't want to acknowledge her, still she found herself watching all her dramas, even if she ignored her at school. From time to time, when the frustration of Sho's indifference was too much, she was pick on her, but Mogami ignored it.

But then the shameless girl appeared _like that_the day before. None seemed to noticed her until yesterday. Now everyone wanted to be her friend, even the boys who were Mimori's fans. That angered her too much. Mogami need punishment. So Mimori decided to chase her after school, seeing how she was running.

The weird girl stopped at the toilet in the park near the school, but when she came out Mimori's jaw dropped. Who was that? But, more importantly, who was going with? Who was the scary man she hugged?

Mimori didn't know how she managed to snap a picture of the two. She smirked evilly and complimented herself. Tomorrow she and Sho would have a photoshoot together and she would let him see the photo, he would be disgusted by Mogami, find Mimori too cute and smart and hug her...the girl was a melted puddle when her manager finally found her and scold her for being late.

Poor Mimori didn't know a single thing. In her self induced blessing she didn't know fate could be really cruel. She understood it the next day.

While walking the studio doors and clinging on Sho's arm, they happened to see them.

Mimori didn't have the chance to see Tsuruga Ren close, yet. She assumed his handsomeness was thanks to make up and touch up, nothing like Sho-chan. She was obviously wrong. She was dazed by him, but she still tried not to stare. Then she found Sho looking even more dazed than her and he didn't stopped to stare at Mogami, the shameless, stupid girl who dared to ruin her photoshoot with Sho-chan.

Meanwhile the crew were complimenting Kyoko, but she was embarrassed beyond words. Ren didn't permit her to come as the overconfident Setsu or Natsu " You have to be yourself or you won't learn anything" he said.

"But my plain and boring self..."

"Kyoko-san. What have we said about compliments?" he scolded her

"But...my old self..."

"No buts, Kyoko-san. And I'm not saying you have to be your old self. What about give a try to the new you?"

She was looking at the floor and said in a low tone "I'm not so sure if it is born already..."

Ren's hands were itching to caress her cheek and lift her lovely face up, instead he called her "Kyoko-san..." she looked up in his eyes (and now his whole body was itching to caress hers), he ignored his frustrated desired and said serious " It's fine, you don't have to be sad about it. You started recently your personal research and you have done already a great job. There is no need to rush in this kind of things, so take it slowly, ok?" he sounded so sure that Kyoko believed him and nodded, her mood lift " And, if you need help, for everything you need it, feel free to ask me, ok?"

She smiled, too cute for her own good "I'm already doing that, Ren-san" Ren's mind went blank, but she continued " I'll try to be as myself , but I'm really ensure..."

"Don't worry, Kyoko-san. I won't ask if I didn't know you could do it" and with that single phrase the die was cast.

Now she was regretting it a bit. She was surrounded by the crew that complimented her for her roles. She didn't know what to say and Ren went to talking with the director of the photoshoot alone. The director said "Ren, are you sure? She is a cute, little thing...I don't know if she will fit your image or the clothes line..."

Ren smiled confident "I'm absolutely sure, Yoshiki-san."

"Fine then...Let's see what we can do today..." the director was surprised to see his confidence, he didn't know how someone like Ren could trust blindly a newbie. Not that he didn't like her, still...

His thought were cut off by a loud scream "You! What are you doing here? This isn't your place"

"Ignore her, Mimori. She must be hired as a clean helper, as always" another loud voice that he recognized as Sho Fuwa's voice. He turned to see the scene, while Ren hurried to help Kyoko.

Kyoko didn't want to cause a disturbance for Ren, so she tried to ignore the two, but then Mimori said something that she couldn't ignore "A girl like you shouldn't be here! Aren't you not ashamed by your behavior? I have proof!" she grabbed her cellphone like a weapon "You were in a park with a lousy man..." the smirk that was on Mimori's face faded away as Kyoko turn towards her. But she wasn't Kyoko anymore. She was Natsu.

"Mimori, you know..." Natsu walked towards her, everyone frozen in their place " Stalking isn't a very good hobby..." Natsu was now caressing Mimori's arm, she bent to see the photo and then started laughing " Come one, Mimori-chan! I thought you would be more fun to play with! But this...Do you call this blackmailing?" her seductive laughs was working on every men in the room. Then Natsu whispered in her ear "Should I teach you how to really blackmail someone...?" Mimori shivered in fear, her phone dropped as Natsu walked away. She arrived to Ren, wrapped her arm around his and turn again toward the shivering Mimori " Well, I really don't mind...you can publish that photo if you want...Still, you should ask for his permission...what do you think, Ren?"

Ren was too amused to be able to hide it. He enjoyed her every movement. She was now leaving his arm, so he wrapped it around her waist and said, looking at Sho instead of Mimori " I don't know...I don't know very well Heel-san...you should ask him, Kyoko. But one thing I know for sure, he doesn't deny you anything, right?" it was Setsu who smiled happily at him.

The director and the crew were stunned. They wanted to clap to the couple but they stopped themselves in time. When Ren gave a look around that implied it was getting late, everyone started to run to prepare for the photoshoot. Sho was frozen. Mimori was shivering.

Kyoko was still caught between Natsu and Setsu, so Ren whispered in her ear "Natsu-chan, would you mind to give me back Kyoko? I need her for the shoot" and that made Kyoko snapped.

She was horrified. She was about to drop flat on the floor, crying for forgiveness, but Ren's arm was preventing her from doing so. She looked at him and he chuckled "Kyoko, you did great! You were able to chase away every doubt about me and your brother" he was smiling with amusement in his eyes.

"But, I called you so rudely...What can I do to make up for my rudeness?" she was nearly crying.

Ren took advantage of the situation "You can continue to call me by my name. It wasn't rude and now you can't back off...people would think it as too strange, right? And I really don't mind...you are a close friend, aren't you?" he said without hesitation.

She stared at him, half shocked, half happy. But he continued to slash her with his terrible sweet words "And thanks to you another one of my important job is saved. I can only be happy if you will think of me as a close friend too, Kyoko." then final blow..._that smile_.

New was too powerful now. She took over Kyoko conscience (who fainted in the middle), smiled back at him and said "Thank you, Ren. I will be happy to do so" .

Ren was caught by surprise, because this time she wasn't running away from him.

The designer caught their attention and dragged Kyoko away.

Meanwhile she was preparing in Kyoko's mind there was chaos _'What... just..happened?'_

_' Sorry, Master, I took over.' _New explained

_' What?'_Kyoko was now staring back at her angry and confused, she didn't want new to take over her, she wasn't prepared yet, so she was now panicking. New slapped her on the head

_' Listen, girl! It's time to show to the world how much you grew this last year! Do you want Tsuruga Ren to acknowledge you?' _Kyoko nodded _'Then let me help you'_

Kyoko thought about it. She saw herself in the mirror and gaped. Was the person in the mirror really her? Sure, the magic (make-up) was already been applied on her...but she wasn't portraying any of her sexy or classy role. It was just herself...

_' See? You can do it!' _New smiled _' And now let's go out of here and let them see what we can do!'_

Kyoko smiled. It was a new smile none saw...yet.

Ren asked for her help. Ren trusted her with his important job. Ren was waiting.

She opened the door.

* * *

Author's note: Here we go. I don't know why, but writing Mimori's thoughts was tiring!

I have to said this, even if I hate to do so, because I don't won't to disappoint anyone: I'm still in the middle of my exams, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.

I hope you liked it.

Thank to everyone who favorited, alerted, reviewed or simply read this story! Thank you, really! ^^

This story is for everyone of you, dears! ^^


	8. Magazines

Apply disclaimer here.

Author chat: I'm melting, here we have 40 °C... I'm panicking, my exams aren't finished, yet... Still, while I was repeating the program for the nth time, my mind went blank for almost 20 minutes...Do you know where my mind decided to go, without my knowledge and approval? To this chapter! ò_ò *Big sigh* Fine, I give up...You (story) won! -_-''

I'm grateful to all of you, for your support and suggestions, kind words and patience... This chapter is for everyone who supported this story, everyone of you. Sorry if my thanks are so generic, I promise I'll make it up...^^''

Side note: **written text**

_thoughts – Kyoko's grudge_

**7th chapter : Magazines.**

The _tick tick_of the heels was amplified by the silence in the corridor. Her steps didn't falter, it didn't give away any of her worries. But Shoko was extremely worried. She tried to talk to him, at first, but he ignored her, like she was a part of the wall. She tried to scold him, because he was giving her a really hard time like he never had, neither in Karuizawa. She tried to give him his space.

But he simply ignored all her efforts. It wasn't a matter of performance, he was still able to do his music properly. It was a matter of appearance.

He was catatonic for much of the time. A catatonic singer, who risked his popularity every time someone recognized him and he was in that state and that was too usual, lately.

Shoko stopped to the door. This time she had to recover his normal attitude (if arrogant and selfish was anywhere near normal), or they would be in trouble.

She entered the room and sighed at the usual sight of him plastered in a messy position on the couch. She said "You have an appointment with Kyoko-san" he snapped back immediately.

" Really?" his eyes were full of hope. Shoko hated to lie to him, but she had to do, for his own sake.

"Yes, really. She will be at TBM for her drama, you can meet at the coffee shop at the first floor." he jumped and went out the door, calling her because they were late.

Shoko sighed again. If making him hopeful and after that angry (she was so sure he will be angry soon...) can give her back Sho Fuwa, the rising unbeaten star, then she was willing to make him angry. Little she know about the real situation.

But then, when Sho was on air, she happened to see a piled up magazines. Trying of distract herself from the future slashes of anger from Sho, she took the first one.

The girl in the cover was strangely familiar, with auburn hair and golden eyes... Shoko eyes widened and her chin dropped. She flipped the magazine pages and found the related article.

**Interview with Kyoko, LME actress and rising star**

**Interviewer: Yuuko " Here we are with the newest rising star of LME! Hi, Kyoko-san!"**

**Kyoko " Good evening. Thank you for you request, it's a pleasure to work with you"**

**Y. (laughter) "Come on, Kyoko-san! It's my pleasure, instead. Your humble attitude is quite famous and I was curious about it, now I can see it wasn't an exaggeration! How can someone who had such success in this short time in the showbiz maintain this kind of refreshing attitude?"**

**K (embarrassed) " I don't know, sorry..."**

**Y (chuckle) "Let's skip the boring questions. What people are dying to know is where you come from and why you choose this path"**

**K (smiling) "I come from Kyoto. At first I wasn't much interested in showbiz. But as soon as I entered in LME and because of a particular sequence of events, I found myself falling in love with acting. I never have enough of it. I want to experience all the roles I can. And I met beautiful people, who I admire and like very much"**

**Y " What kind of events?"**

**K(chuckling softly) " Sorry, that's top secret! But I can tell you this..." (she leaned and whispered secretive and suspicious) "the LME President has a big part in this" (burst in laughs, followed by Yuuko)**

**Y " Is there a special person in your life?"**

**K (a wonderful smile) "Not at the moment. But I love dearly my friends and the people who permitted me to be who I am now"**

**Y "And this people are..?"**

**K " My best friend, Kotonami Kanae, the President and Sawara-san. My coworkers, like Chiori Amamiya; director Ogata, thanks to whom I debuted as Mio; and many others...I can't list all of them! And, of course, Tsuruga-san."**

**Y (eyes wide open) "Do you know well Tsuruga-san?"**

**K "He is the person I admire the most. He scold me when I'm being unprofessional and he helped me so many times that I lost count..." (a soft laugh)**

**Y "Is this only admiration...?"**

**K "Is this a licit question?"**

**Y " Well, your fans want to know..."**

**K "My fans want to know more about me and I have already said that Tsuruga-san is the person I admire the most. Shouldn't we talk about other things? (polite and firm smile)**

**Y (cough) "Well then... How do you create a character..."**

Shoko was abruptly interrupted by a handthat snatched the magazine. She paled when she saw Sho read the interview, then trow it away. He walked angrily towards the elevator, Shoko couldn't kept the pace of his long strides so she watched as the elevator doors closed just before she could get in.

Shoko thought someone wanted to punish her, because the day has started awfully and the things kept getting worse.

It wasn't a matter of punishment. It was a matter of luck. And Shoko simply didn't have luck, that day.

When she finally reached Sho, he was sitting with his foot on a little table. He seemed strangely himself... but then Shoko saw why he was in his "cool" mode.

Because Vie Ghoul were there, right in the couch opposite to him. Shoko froze at the palpable tension.

"Ah, here comes the star..." Shizuru said

" Aren't you ashamed of your attitude... _Fuwa-chan_" said Kiyora

"A cool guy isn't someone who barked a laughter like you did..." completed Dasuku

But Sho ignored their comments and simply snorted, the kind of "Say-what-you-want-I-know-I'm-better-than-you" snort.

Reino didn't say anything, even if Sho was staring at him, expecting one of his unnerving remark, but the beagle just sat there, flipping a magazine on his own.

Then Miroku said, glancing between Reino and Sho "Isn't that your sweetheart, Reino?"

Reino smirked "Oh, how I miss her dark aura...I should anger her again...very soon..."

Sho snapped for the second time that day and actually tried to tore from the beagle hands the magazine (to Shoko's horror). Reino predicted it, so he swifted position.

Sho didn't reach the magazine, glared at Reino and said "Give me that"

Reino smirk became even more evil (if that was possible) "Why should I? This is mine"

Forbidden words said from the forbidden person. Sho was now standing, his gaze like a mad bull, but the magazine was already in others hands.

Shoko couldn't believe it: they started a tag play, where Sho actually kept losing from his hand the object he wanted the most, the magazine where there were the photos of Kyoko's modeling job of the previous week.

And like a real bull, Sho temper kept rising and rising, when it overwhelmed him and he grabbed one of the beagle and trow him to another, made stumbling another one and charged Reino, who had the magazine.

Of course bad temper is always a bad adviser, everyone know that.

But Sho was in "bull-mode", reason had flown away when he saw the magazine with Kyoko's photos, which he haven't the chance to see, yet.

Many things happened at once: Sho grabbed the magazine, Reino pulled it, then he suddenly released his grip...Sho ended in the floor in a rain of little pieces of paper.

He stared at the space with a very dumb expression.

Before anyone could do anything, they heard a voice everyone know too well.

Shoko's face was now a horror mask, she couldn't do anything to prevent the situation...again. She really didn't know that Kyoko would actually be at TBM. She would have change the schedule, otherwise.

While she was still panicking, Kyoko appeared from the corner corridor, holding a bottle and talking animatedly at the phone.

But she wasn't Kyoko. She was Setsu, even if the guys didn't know.

Sho had already seen her dressed like that, still he couldn't believe his eyes...She really went around the city dressed _like that_?

The Vie Ghoul members were too stunned to say something. Reino didn't seem too surprised, he was staring at her try to figure if this look could suit his taste. _" Well, I should see the inside character first to decide..." _he thought, shrugged like it was nothing to be concerned about, then directed his wicked smile at her.

Something unexpected happened then... She _ignored_everyone and kept walking and talking at the phone. "Nii-chan! Stop that! It's really stupid, you know! I said I'm on my way back to you...on the first floor...right, be quiet, I'll be there in minutes..."

This made the beagle snap. Dasuku, who was still on the floor, said "Oh, if it isn't the fake angel! Well, this look should be fine for us...why don't you try to be our pv star? Your dignity will rise again, especially after being his fake angel..." Kyoko pass him without even a side glace .

"Are you sure you could refuse such offer? This is the best opportunity of your life" tried to say Kiyora. But she ignored him too.

"Don't worry, bro, they aren't talking to me...Really! Please, don't do that...I said, wait!" she looked exasperated and happy at the phone. She sighed and decide to wait at the elevator, just few steps further.

Sho couldn't say anything to her. He knew what was going to happen. He was trying to resist the urge to run like hell was going to chase him...well, Hell was going to chase him if he was seen there. So he got up in a rush and said "Kyoko, it's polite to greet a friend, you know..." he was cut off by her glare, with one of her eyebrow arched.

This time was Reino's turn to talk to her...he was too curious to know in what kind of person Kyoko changed into "Well, my dear Kyoko" no reaction from her, so he persisted " Shouldn't you give a kiss to your future husband?" this got her attention (while Sho was trembling in anger)...but in a way none was expecting. She started to laugh.

" Well, he should come in few moments..." then a really sad expression gave them another blow "It's not like I can marry him..." she sighed "Still, he is the only one I want to marry and live with my entire life..." her eyes where now sparkling.

The stunned silence didn't last long. The elevator door opened and a dark shadow appear.

Sho grabbed amazed Shoko and get away as soon as he can.

Reino twitched and backed away, behind Miroku. No way..._he_ couldn't possibly had slashed _that thing_ around...

But it was already too late. Cain appeared near Setsu's side, glance at her to be sure she was fine, the he turn the power of his gaze towards them.

It was the first time they really turned in little shivering dog.

"Setsu, were you bothered?"

"Nope, nii. I've said it! They were talking about some fake angel..." she had a doubtful expression for a moment, then shrugged and smiled beautifully at him "but they said something nice to me! They said I should give a kiss to my future husband..." she grabbed his arm and yanked him to her level, gave him a loud kiss on his cheek "The only man in my life will always be you, nii!" she was still smiling. He grabbed her shoulder and messed her hair playfully "Stop that, bro!" she said laughing. His arm still around her shoulder, they went at the elevator and pressed the button.

While Setsu was whistling, he glanced at them with the most murderous eyes they ever seen.

The last one who he glanced at was Reino, who stepped back until he reached the wall and collapsed to the ground.

"Don't even think to try to come near her ever again" were saying those eyes.

And then the elevator closed and everyone could breathe again. Everyone except Reino.

Miroku looked at him worried "Reino, are you fine? I can understand someone like you could feel his murderous intentions even more than us, and that alone would be frightening...but not be able to stand...?" Reino shook his head many times before he could grab his hand and stand again.

"Do you remember the lion I was talking about...?" his voice was feeble, Miroku nodded "This guy...he is even worst than that lion... he is a dragon...almost tore my soul away with just the hate he was slashing..." he shivered "I don't want to see him ever again, not in this life, neither in any other...".

* * *

Kanae was flipping an abandoned magazine. She had a pause between a shot and another. She was trying not to focus too much about her stalking role, it was giving her so many headaches that she gave up of medicines already. She wasn't the type to read that kind of magazine, but everything was a welcomed distraction. She stopped, seeing the model in the page.

She was staring at the camera, in a pose so Natsu-like, yet different, so full of confidence, that Kanae needed a minute to decide if it was really _her. _In the next page Kyoko's back were on Tsuruga's back, they were staring at the camera collected and sexy. In the next he was lazily sitting on a office chair, she was on his lap, twisting his tie, her shirt open to reveal a black tight camisole, they were staring at each other with the same expression, predator and prey at the same time. In the next, he was sitting on the ground, his head tilted toward her, his eyes at the camera with an amused and intrigued expression, who was whispering something in his ear with secretive and playful eyes, like some sort of secret joke was between them. The last one was a real shock for Kanae: Kyoko was on a couch sleeping, her expression serene and beautiful, like she was having a really nice dream, one of her arm under her head, the other dropped from the couch, landed nonchalantly on Tsuruga's shoulder, who was sitting on the ground, his back on the couch, his fingers laced in Kyoko's, he was kissing lingering her wrist, still watching the camera.

Kanae closed the magazine with a smile.

If Kyoko could overcome her fears and fails to be able to do such a job, no way she couldn't do the same. She was called back on the set. She breathed in and out deeply and then she was on her feet, the usual challenging stare back in her eyes.

* * *

Ren was troubled.

He said to Kyoko modeling that wasn't hard. In truth that modeling job was the hardest he ever had in years. Because she was different when she appeared on the set, he almost tripped when he saw her. The confidence that wasn't never in her eyes, was there now.

She looked at him with those beautiful eyes of her and smiled her most beautiful smile to him.

He was officially cursed, he knew that.

He could see how she was blooming under his "sempai" care. He was even glad he gave up one of his request for the sake of her experience (well, not only for that...). He was happy he did. He knew the modeling needed touching and poses she barely could maintain, still he couldn't help himself from wanting her with him. But after she opened her dressing room door... he could sense something changed.

He sensed it the night before, when he arrived and saw her expression.

Maybe his efforts were paying him. He sighed, he shouldn't hope, he knew that too well already.

But in the following weeks signs of change appeared here and there.

So he was troubled now. What could he do? Should he be even more open about his feeling? She would assume it was part of their sibling interaction. He had to wait.

Still he could try to be more open when they were Ren and Kyoko, nor Cain and Setsu.

He started to think about it. His eyes dropped on the bottle on the table and he chuckled really evilly, remembering that morning. The "stalker-kun" face was so priceless...how much he wanted to snap a picture of it! He was finally able to let him understand the full threat under his words. This time he would be away from Kyoko for real, no Valentines blackmail, no White Day payback...

White Day! A 1000 watt lamp lit in his head. He smirked, unconscious he was slashing his pheromones so much that they actually hit a girl who was passing by his dressing room door.

Kyoko looked at her concerned for a moment, but after seeing her eyes in a heart shape, she shook her head and knocked at the door, before opening it.

She was hit by that higher dose of pheromones, so she froze. Ren was looking at her in a speculative way.

"Kyoko-san, what should I give to you for White Day?" soon after the shoot finished, Kyoko started to call him again "Ren-san". Well, he couldn't have everything in life, could he?

Kyoko eyes widen in surprise, then she reverted to her old habit " Ren-san! You have already give me the opportunity to model with you and that is already too much! I don't need anything..." she was taken aback by seeing the Demon Lord.

" You can't give me something for Valentine and really expect from me nothing in return, can you, Kyoko-san? Who do you think I am?"

"But...but...I don't want to burden you..." she whispered. In some part of her mind New sighed '_When Master is like this is kind of discouraging for me...Well, I can't really expect sudden change...considering how is Master, I should be glad already of the progress we had...Not that I'm the compromising type!' _New smiled at herself proudly.

Ren was staring at Kyoko with that expectant and scolding look, who had became overly familiar for Kyoko. She gave up "Fine" she though about what he could give her that wasn't too expensive "I need a new bag...mine is starting to fall apart"

Ren obviously read her thought "Kyoko-san, you give me something really good for Valentine's day. You spend your precious time for it. I couldn't possibly give you something that don't have the same worth. So, this is my proposal: what about we choose something together this weekend?"

Why he could always surprise her, she never knew "But...I can't possibly take your precious time for rest..."

He smiled at her really dangerously and she shivered a little " Then this is my fifth request, Kyoko-san: you'll go to shopping with me and accept everything I'll choose for you as a White Day gift"

* * *

Sorry if the modeling shots are hard to understand...let me know what you think about it! ^^

Special thank to: MangaAddict2688, you helped me a lot with the beagle names! I couldn't find them in the lexicon..-.-''

Side note: if you ever wondered why many times the thoughts aren't in italics, it's because you aren't reading they direct thoughts, which are written in italic, instead.

Still, I hope I'm able to let you see the different way of thinking of every character, that is my true intention... ^^''

Hope you enjoyed it! ^^

[Thanks for the correction, Lian! ^^]


	9. Accident

Author's apologies: *bow bow bow* Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry! Gomen nasai! Je suis désolé! Lo siento! Mi dispiace tanto! . Well... this time I don't have many excuses...apart from being on holiday and more of 1000 km away from the pc, and then there is my life and my graduation thesis... I know, this isn't much of consolation for you, dear readers...-_-'' Well, I hope with this chapter you'll forgive me...^^ Thanks for the patience and the support! *huge smile *

Hope you'll like it.

Dedication: this chapter is for Alitablake, a great writer who had the patience to answer to my silly questions , and Leavesfallingup, because I love your stories and I hope you'll be fine.

**Chapter 8th : Accident**

"...Today could be your lucky day, Aquarium! But be careful, it could be also your unlucky day. It all depends on the way you'll choose to see the events the starts will put ahead of you. Next is ..."

Ren wasn't paying attention to the TV. He was calmly drinking his coffee. He was calmly reading the morning news on the newspaper.

He was calmly starting to panic. Today was The Day.

Yes, he asked her as one of his granted request she couldn't refuse. Actually that was the first prompt for him. If he wasn't sure she would accept, he would never asked.

' _You, coward!_' a little voice said in himself . _Yeah, I know that..._ but we are talking of _her_, here.

Every sane (and insane) man would be scared of her reactions, they were unpredictable! Usually he was amused or frustrated by them...but not today.

Today was different. Today was The Day... The Day... The...

'_Oh, cut the crap, already!_' the little voice was still scolding him.

Ren sighed. Maybe the time he was spending with Kyoko was starting to change him into a weirdo, like her. He watched the clock. Right, it was time to be ready.

* * *

Kyoko watched carefully her image at the mirror. It was the first time she paid so much attention to her image, just to go to shopping.

Well, it wasn't "just shopping". It was a date with Ren Tsuruga.

She froze at the thought. New smirked, daring her master to shut her up. Her master didn't bother to do.

Kyoko had understood something changed.

It wasn't like a bomb exploded. It was more like a river, that once it started, it just kept becoming bigger and bigger.

She started to feel the changes in herself after Kuruizawa. True, she tried to deny it with all her mind and soul, but it was there.

And then it was the time of her birthday. And after that it was February. And the secret dangerous mission.

She smiled. There were changes in her life, but in every change there was a constant.

There was a person, who for a thing or another, even when he even didn't know he was the cause, was always near her in the changes.

Changing could be scary, like growing could be. Kyoko knew very well, but still she wanted so much to change, to find her real self, that she didn't mind to be scared, as long as he was near her...

Her thoughts stopped. '_What on Earth am I thinking...?_'

Her gaze dropped again on her outfit. Something was wrong. It was the shirt. Yeah, she was sure, the shirt was wrong... she sighed and shook her head.

Her brain was the wrong one. It was already the fifth thing she wore, trying to decide if she was good enough...but she wasn't good enough, she knew it already.

New slapped her on the head. ' _Didn't we have already this conversation, Master? What about the modeling job? And what about people who are starting to recognize you on the streets? Just cut it, and think of a better solution!_'

Kyoko scratched her head. Just one person could save her in this crisis. The only one person a girl want near her when she need advices for a date ( "Even if it isn't a date..." Kyoko murmured and New glare at her)... the best friend.

After few rings Kanae answered "What happened?" she didn't need to know from who was the calling. She was expecting Kyoko call, after the modeling job (she actually pretended from her friend a call, to tell her everything, but she would never admit it).

"Moko-san, sorry to disturb you..."

"Just tell me what is happening, already"

" I need your help" Kanae smiled.

After Kyoko briefly explained everything, Kanae said she would be there in 10 minutes.

Kyoko glanced at the clock. There was plenty of time.

* * *

Ren parked the car at his usual covert spot near the Daruma-ya. He was five minute early. He couldn't help himself, he was too nervous and he realized he was pacing for kilometers in his hall, then decided he had to go out.

After he turned off the car he was able to witness Kotonomi-san exit from the back door with a very suspicious grin on her face. She was talking with someone in the shop, he was sure it was Kyoko, but he was surprised to see Kotonami-san being pushed out, while laughing.

She was probably teasing Kyoko, to elicit from her that kind of response.

The raven-haired beauty was walking near his car now and their eyes met.

She was glaring at him and he had the confirmation of her supreme acting skills, because in that one glance he was able to read "If you ever think of hurt her, I'll kill you. There won't be a place in the whole world, not, in the whole universe, safe for you". He gulped.

His thought linger on that only for a minute. Then she came out and he was stunned.

She was walking graceful towards his car, wearing a pair of black jeans, a white, long sleeved and loose shoulder-showing shirt with little pinky flower on the collar and the waist; Princess Rosa captured the light, giving the final touch. Her hair were styled pretty much like Natsu and she had a little of make-up. Her coat hung on her arm, the morning warm enough to be without it.

She was beautiful. Too beautiful. How could he let other men see her like that? At the thought, pure rage shook him. He was glad he took precautions.

He was out, opening the car door for her, like a real gentleman "Good morning, Ren-san" she smiled

"Good morning, Kyoko" he smiled too

_How on Earth is possible that the dazzling smile is even more dazzling?_ She blinked, realizing his drop of the honorific.

Before she could ask, he was already near her in the car " Sorry for the rudeness, Kyoko. It's just for today, it's part of the disguise" he turned to the backseat and took a paper bag. He brushed her arm in the process. She almost stopped breathing, his hypnotic scent so near to her. She couldn't stop herself from leaning towards him, like a bee in search for her flower.

He didn't say anything even if he noticed, but there was a lingering and happy smile on his face. At seeing it, her heart started beating faster and she blushed cutely.

"Here we go" he gently put a pink and stylish hat on her head, surprising her "Ren-san!"

"Sorry to ruin your hair, Kyoko" he was teasing her

"Ren-san, you could at last warn me!" she pouted and he chuckled, handing her a pair of glasses.

He wore a cap and glasses, too. Then he handed to her the most surprising item: a city map. She noticed the magical cam around his neck. Just like... "I thought we should disguise ourselves as tourists." he explained.

She smiled. The hat was perfect for her outfit. How could he know?

He continued "So, you should call me Ren, today. And we should talk in English." she nodded, she was used to that thanks to Otou-san.

Now Ren was looking at her, smiling. Their eyes locked and she was so distracted by his gaze, that he could finally tell her "You are very beautiful, Kyoko".

She was shocked. Nobody ever told her that. They usually complimented her for her roles, but not for herself. She always thought everyone told her she was cute out of politeness (New shook her head in resignation). But he told her "beautiful" in a tone where there wasn't politeness. There was real appreciation, so she couldn't deceive herself "Thank you Ren-san..." she said softly.

"Kyoko, the honorific...please, just for today, for the sake of the disguise" _Even if I would love to hear you call me that always..._

"Fine, just for today. I don't want to be harassed by a crowd of fangirls" he smiled his dazzling smile (something shivered in some dark part of Kyoko's soul) and started the engine.

Problems started when they arrived at the most expensive commercial center of all Tokyo. Kyoko protested and Ren silenced her, she pouted and he started to laugh.

"Come on, Kyoko! This is one in a life chance! We will be in our countryside home too soon. Can't I spoil you just a little?"

Kyoko scolded him " Ren, I already told you! We don't have to buy expensive souvenirs! You already gift me with this wonderful trip to Japan..."

Two girls passing by them started to talk of them without bothering to hide it "Look that foreign couple! They are so beautiful! They must be mix-blood. Did you understand what he said just now?"

"Nope, he was too fast! I should be more attentive at English lessons..."

Kyoko and Ren looked at each other and hid their smile.

Ren continued " But we do have enough money, dear. You are too cautious with money, Kyoko"

" And you are too carefree! Ren..." she looked serious "don't think of spend too much, or I'll get revenge..."

He was surprised : she was actually threatening him! He laughed "We'll see" and then he casually placed her hand on his arm.

Kyoko was taken aback so she didn't answer. Setsu and Cain touched a lot. But they weren't the Heel family, they were two tourists from America... it finally hit her. They were a couple!

She was a little horrified by the thought, but she was acting, so she didn't said anything, but just glared at him. He was whistling. Alright, if this was his challenge, she won't back off.

He stopped when he heard a group of guys saying "Look at that girl! She is really something"

"I won't try anything...did you see the guy she is with?"

"But they are foreign, we can said whatever we want and they'll never know"

Ren looked at them, through his fake glasses. The guys stopped and gulped.

"Ren, seriously...let's compromise about the price..." Kyoko, oblivious as always, continued with her lost crusade, but noticing he wasn't looking at her, she placed her other hand on his face and pulled it towards herself. Ren froze. "What happened?" she asked innocently, but the glint in her eyes betrayed her.

He smirked. She wasn't going to back off form the situation he set up " Nothing, dear. I thought I saw a very beautiful ring for you..." this time she was the one who froze. _Ok , maybe I overdid..._

He whispered in her ear "Don't worry, Kyoko, I was joking. I promise I won't spend too much...now, relax and have fun".

He was teasing her again! She slapped his arm, but was blushing hard "Stop mocking me, mister, or I'm going to have my revenge for real..." he laughed.

Ren was happy. His happiness only increased when he saw the looks of envy he was receiving from the men. He couldn't believe his luck, today. At that thought something clicked in his mind, like he had to remember something and he couldn't grasp what it was. He disregard it.

Too bad. He should know better, when he was with Kyoko nothing had to be disregard so soon.

They went for the bag at first, but Ren contradicted her every choice, because it was too cheap, not stylish enough, too plain, too formal... Kyoko gave up the bag idea.

It was Ren's turn to choose the shop. And he went right straight in a jewelery, but Kyoko stopped him all her strength and horror screaming from her every pore "No way, Ren! Please, everywhere, but not there, please! It's too much, I can't..." she was really horrified, so Ren gave up...for the moment.

They went in a shop full of hats, scarfs and gloves. At first Kyoko didn't protest, but then Ren started to put on her as many hats and scarfs as he could. When she was buried by hats and scarfs, she snapped "Ren! Takes these things off me! Now!" he laughed while put everything in its shelf. But as soon as she was free, she run after him and put on him every shocking pink scarfs she could grab. Ren ended the scuffle trapping Kyoko in his embrace and leading her outside the shop.

The clerks were astonished. They never met a foreign couple so playful and childish.

Passing near a glasses shop Kyoko looked at the shop window with interest, so Ren gave her a little push to the entrance. She grinned a little and Ren knew payback was coming.

" We want to try every pair of glasses in this shop" she said with a broad smile, faking a tentative Japanese, like a real American. He was so surprised by her accent, that he understood what was going to happened a second too late. He suppressed a groan and sighed "Kyoko..." her broad smile was even more scary that his own. " Honey, you don't have to be so timid! I knew you wanted to changed glasses. These are so outdated! I can't stand your handsome face hidden behind those glasses!" he was so taken aback by her words that he couldn't escape "Here, wear these. No, wait! Here, these! Ah, these, these are better! No, I was wrong, wear these ones..." and so on and on until his ears burned and his nose was itching (and yet she was still careful to not let others see well his face). He blocked her in mid-motion, grabbing her wrists "Kyoko..." _No! The puppy eyes, no! _she screamed in her head "...I thought you loved my face with or without glasses..." she was frozen, so he was able to go out of the shop, holding her hand in a firm grip.

Once they were out Kyoko was able to shaken the residual effects and watched at the clock "Ren! It's lunch time! Were you trying to avoid it?" her voice was threatening again.

He coughed a little "Actually, I simply forgotten. You were enjoying so much the glasses show..." at first her face became white and he could feel her inner fight to discipline herself from dogezing and asking for forgiveness. She breath in and out, her face relaxed and she smiled a little evilly at him "Weeeell, it was payback, right? I said you have to be careful, didn't I?"

He smiled back at her, a "nice job to keep in character" smile, that made her even more happy.

"Then, where should we go to eat?" they decided to eat in a little, familiar feeling, restaurant.

They sat in a little corner, because they caught already too much attention.

They talked and talked, not caring about a thing in the world, enjoying that day so much that neither of them wanted to go home.

After the lunch they went around a little more. They found a Disney store and for a moment Ren thought he had lost Kyoko. She was so enchanted by everything that she spend a full hour and half roaming from shelf to shelf. She returned in herself when she saw Ren with every toys she touched in his hand. She almost screamed in horror for the second time that day.

She was so shaken by the thought he was really going to buy everything she touched or even looked at for just a moment, that she avoid looking at everything until she was forced by a gentle hand to lift her head "Kyoko, I promised I won't spend too much money. But the request was that we could choice a gift together... so, don't drop the character everytime I'm joking about the money..." she glared at him "It's your fault too, Ren-san" she murmured. "Sorry? I didn't catch that"

"Nothing" she had a fake smile on her face.

It was time to choose a real present. Ren didn't hesitate for a moment.

"Kyoko, if I promise I won't buy anything, would you like to just watch some jewelery? Please..." the puppy eyes, maximum level. She hadn't any defense against that face, yet, so she nodded. After all he promised he won't buy anything.

They entered in the jewelery and , for Ren pleasure , her eyes started sparkling. They watched every jewel with interest, discussing what they should buy for their little niece (who surprisingly resembled Maria) and went with their fantasy until Kyoko stopped at the bracelet window. There were different kind, but they were all beautiful.

His eyes were caught by a pink glittering, very similar to Princess Rosa, but Kyoko already grabbed his arm and took him outside.

"See? I didn't buy anything" he smiled reassuring at her suspicious glare "Do you want an ice cream?" he asked and she nodded happily "Then, can you buy some while I'll go to the toilet?" she nodded again and asked "Which flavor do you want?"

"The same as yours, I'm fine with everything" she smiled. Even if they were acting, his preference was still his. She went happily at the ice cream shop. When she was concentrating at choosing, he went back at the jewelery and bought the bracelet.

When he was out, there was a really unpleasant scene. Kyoko was surrounded by guys who where trying to buy her the ice cream, even if she shook her head vigorously.

With his rapid strikes, he was near her in seconds, his arm wrapped around her waist "Dear, what is happening?" his voice was scary.

Kyoko smiled sweetly at him and said "These gentlemen were going to offer me our ice cream".

Ren looked around, the guys already backing off "Really? How nice from you!" he switched in his accented Japanese " Thank you, guys. I thought Japanese were really cold towards mix blood" his smile was frightening, Kyoko could sense it even if she couldn't see it. She shivered a little.

The guys started babbling and disappeared in a flash.

"Oh, for a moment I thought we could be friend ..." he seemed upset, Kyoko shook her head resigned.

They ate their ice cream in silence. It was one of those silence where words aren't needed. It was comfortable and pleasant.

A hint of sadness colored their face when the clock showed it was time to go home.

"We didn't pick anything" she said

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to find something you'll like, Kyoko"

" That's not the problem, I know you will. But in that case I can't stop you from spending too much..." she had a worried expression.

He smiled at her. They were already in the car.

After a short silence she said "Thank you, Ren-san. Thank you so much. Today was so funny!" she was so happy, she was feeling an overwhelming urge to do something. She remembered the way he would thank a special person and she thought there wasn't anything wrong if she did it.

She turned toward him, placed her hand on his arm and lift her head to place a little kiss on his cheek. Then she froze.

She missed his cheek. But she didn't missed Ren.

She placed her kiss right on his lips.

Ren was frozen too. When he heard her saying thank you so heartily, he wanted to thank her as well, so he turned towards her.

In that moment her lips touched his.

He felt how soft her lips were, the taste on them like the one in his mouth...

It was just a moment, but it was the best moment of his life.

She jerked away, her face of a deep crimson shade. Then she looked up, smiled cutely and said "Sorry, Ren-san. I didn't mean to startle you. It was an accident. Sorry to have put you through such an awful experience... but I know you will be able to forget it. The Rule of the Heart is something you taught me so well" she smiled, her blushing lessening a little.

He nodded, too shocked to say something, and started the engine.

He drove in total silence, not able to speak. It wasn't anymore one of those comfortable silence. It was a silence as thick as a rock , Kyoko neck was stiff because of the pressure.

When they arrived at the Daruma-ya she said "Tsuruga-san...I'm so, so, so sorry..." she was at the verge of tears.

He snapped from his shock "Kyoko-san, you don't have too. Please, I'm not angry at you or anything..." he searched for something that could justify his tension "I was actually thinking of work. Next week is the last week" she looked at him uncertain "Please, don't revert back to consider me an outsider..." he was speaking really softly, as if a spell would be broken if he raised his voice.

She nodded "Sorry...Ren-san."

He shook his head "Don't say it. I'm the one who should be sorry to have ruined our wonderful day for stupid thoughts about..."

She stopped him " It's not true, Ren-san! Believe me, please, I really had a very wonderful day. One of the best day of my life" realizing what she said, she blushed deeply.

Ren was bothered by one thing in particular. The fact that she misunderstood him so much.

How could she ever think that kissing her would be an "awful experience"?

What kind of absurd mind she had, to be able to think such a thing, so far away from the truth to be ridiculous?

He had to rectify that. He couldn't let her thinking like that. No way in the hell.

His mind was in those kind of thoughts during all the drove. Now he watched at her blushing.

He couldn't take anymore. He was in tilt.

"Kyoko-san, it was one of the best days in my life, too" he bent over her, his hand on her arm. He wanted to place a kiss on her cheek, a very long one, just on the cheek, so that she would stop thinking ridiculous and absurd things as...

Then it happened. Again. In less than 20 minutes.

Their lips glued together.

This time was Kyoko who looked up surprised at his words. How can be possible that Ren was happy just passing his really short free time with her? She looked up and then...

Their lips were glued together, just before both of them could blink.

Their eyes open, they stared at each other in shock. But they could feel something other than the shock...they could feel the incredible warm, scary, fuzzy feeling...

Kyoko jerked away, her mouth wide open.

Ren smiled at her "Sorry, Kyoko-san, I didn't mean to startle you. It was an accident. Sorry to have put you through such an awful experience... but I know you will be able to forget it." his smile held some secret meaning she wasn't able to identify. She was beyond shock, beyond every emotion, too overwhelmed by her own.

" Goodnight, Kyoko-san, have sweet dreams. Thank you again for today" he had already opened her car door.

"Goodnight, Ren-san" she waved slowly at him, watching as he drove away.

_His kiss felt so good... _she shook her head, but still the thought won't go away.

That thought didn't go away the next day, either. It pestered her everyday.

What she didn't know was that Ren was in an even worse state of mind. But she would discovered that. Very soon.

* * *

Author's gift : Fine, I'm a very evil fellow... * wipe a tomato right in the face * No, I'm not...actually, I thought that I had to put in something to be forgiven...so, here we go, a second kiss I didn't thought it was there...-.-'' (well, you all know Ren's way of thinking...it really isn't my fault...-.-'')

I want to give you another gift, to beg for forgiveness. I'll give you some spoilers. I have, more or less, all the request planned. So I'll tell you next one will be "Holding hands for a whole day".

I'm telling you for another reason: I don't know when I can write down my crazy ideas (graduation is right around the corner) , so I ask for double forgiveness! .

And, if you think OOCness is too much, well, forgive me for that as well... -.-''

Hope you liked it! See you as soon as I can. ^^

Special thanks: Linnami, to give me motivation (and a gentle push on the back) to finish sooner. Thank you, my dear! ^^


	10. Connection, part I

Author's wishes: So, while I was listening to "Jingle Bell Rock", I decided to finally write this chapter. It's true I promised I'd write asap, but I come to realize I'm a really slow person, especially when your mind is like a puddle (the after-graduation brain melting)... -.- I'm sorry.

I wish you all the best gifts you could receive. ^^ Happy holidays, my dears! ^^

This chapter is dedicated to Merely_a_Fluke from Franky House! Thanks for your support! ^^

Disclaimer: same as always

Side note: we are already running on the road of OOCness... -.- Gomen...

_thoughts – dreams – Kyoko's grudge_

**Ch. 9th : Connection, part I**

Lory looked at Ren like he was a very interesting study subject. In some expect, Ren was it.

For example he had two black circles around his eyes and a pained expression very similar to the one Lory was used to see in his eyes when he was younger.

It was similar, but not the same. He could see life in his eyes now. So much life that it was almost painful to bear it, and that explained the pained expression.

Lory smirked at his number one actor. Ren sighed "Please, sir. Don't tease me anymore than this...I've already my hands full of troubles." his tone was threatening, but the only thing he obtained was to enlarge Lory's grin.

"Ren, you have to do this. It's their anniversary episode and they asked specifically your presence. Moreover I'm sure it will be useful to you. It will help you to relax and forget about the secret mission, at last for an evening"

"Oh, really?" Ren tone hardened even more "Like you aren't enjoy my despair and stress" he muttered

Lory retorted "Who was the one who decided to do this, even after my warning? I've already told you, I won't help you in any way. I'm asking your presence in Kimagure Rock as Ren Tsuruga"

"Is this what you call asking? I call it bossing around" he was still mumbling and pouting

Lory's eyes widen in surprise. Than his smirk returned at full force. He had the confirmation of his own genius and insight. He was right about Mogami Kyoko. She was the perfect charm for releasing bit by bit Kuon. That thought led to the curiosity to see how Mogami was dealing with the situation.

He decided he would check on her later "That's all I have to say. You can go now" he dismissed Ren.

Ren stood up and left, a heavy lump on his shoulder.

It wasn't a problem to be in the program. It was that he hadn't sleep at all during the last two days. Everything he saw, he tasted, he thought was about Kyoko and their accidental kisses.

He was feeling cursed and unable to break the curse. Furthermore Kyoko was avoiding him in a subtle way. For example she didn't look in his eyes if they weren't in role. Same for the holding hands or touching. She was hiding behind Setsu.

They didn't have a proper talk as Ren and Kyoko in two days. She was always in character, even when he tried to revert her back to herself.

He had enough. Today he was going to face her and ask her if their kiss shocked her so much that she couldn't talk to him anymore.

Passing by the poster of Kimagure Rock his eyes were caught by a familiar figure. A lamp in his head lit and he realized what his tired mind couldn't realize at first. The program was the chicken program! With a small smile and while thinking that he could release his stress by talking to his stuffed and anonymous friend, he went to search for Yashiro. He would see Kyoko at the end of the day, so he had plenty of time to prepare himself to struggle with her.

* * *

Lory was sneaking around his own company. He couldn't help himself, his target was a tough one.

He was even dressed properly for the occasion, at last in his opinion. He was in a ninja suit, completed with shuriken and kunai.

The most strangest thing was the mini-version of a ninja, right behind him.

After Ren was gone, Maria came running to him

"Grandfather! There is a huge problem with Onee-chan!" she was earnestly worried

"Calm down, Maria, and tell me what happened"

" I was wandering around in search of Onee-chan, because Sawara-san told we she would be in the building today. When I found her, she was in this sort of a daze, like she didn't know where she was. She was carrying stuff and... she bumped to a person. She apologized, gathered everything and walked away in the same dazed state. Then she bumped against a wall, she apologized and gathered her things again. It happened tree other times before I could stop her and forced her in an empty room" Maria had a too scared expression for Lory to laugh, so he tried hard to hold back "Grandfather, if we don't stop her she would get really hurt!" she was in the verge of tears, picturing her Onee-chan wandering in the building in the same fashion and the same dazed look, with cuts and bruise in all her body. It wasn't a cute scene.

Lory coughed a little "Don't worry, Maria. We will discover what happened to Mogami-kun and help her. I was already on my way to check on her"

A shiver ran through his back. Maria had a very scary face "Grandfather...what have you done?"

"Why are you asking, Maria?"

"If you wanted to check on her, it means only one thing. You gave her some difficult task"

Lory gulped "No, Maria. I gave her the opportunity to break free of her own insecurities. So that she can be even more happy in the future" Maria looked at her grandfather. There was a sense of truth in his words, so she believed him.

They dressed up as ninja and went on patrol, searching for the LoveMe dazed member.

They didn't find her in the room Maria pointed, so they went roaming in the building.

The first hint of her nearby presence was a trail of people who were massaging a shoulder or an arm, murmuring something along the lines "What was that..."

The second hint was a trail of plants knocked.

The third and last hint was a bump in a metal door that was scarily accurate and shaped as Kyoko face. At seeing this Maria, who at every hint became more and more scared and worried, panicked "Grandfather, I won't forgive you if something happened to Onee-chan!"

But when they passed the door, they abruptly stopped.

They looked at each other, wondering at the scene in front of them and silently went back to Lory's office.

"Grandfather, do you think Ren-sama is fine? He had a strange look on his face... almost as Onee-chan" asked Maria

Lory smiled at her "Don't worry, Maria. I'm sure Mogami-kun and Ren will be able to help each other. Didn't you see he was stopping her from any other bumping around?"

"I guess..." Maria wasn't completely sure, then she smiled " But if Ren-sama and Onee-chan are together, nothing bad will happen" and she went to play, trowing shuriken.

Lory looked at her in wonder. That child would grow up even more scary that he thought at first. Then, shaking his head and smirking, he went back at his work.

* * *

Kyoko was asking at the sky what on Earth she had done to merit such a bad fortune.

Someone would shout at her that meeting Tsuruga Ren in the corridor wasn't bad fortune, rather it was a blessing from the gods.

But Kyoko wasn't "someone". She was simply a girl with a strange mind.

She was simply dazed by a kiss, that it wasn't really a kiss.

She was in panic, because she wasn't able to escape her own thoughts.

And then she met him. Her cause of distress.

She couldn't hide behind Setsu this time, because she didn't had the time to prepare herself. So she tried the only possible route in that situation. She dropped everything and started to run as her life depended on it.

In some ways her life depended on that, but the only thing she could think at that moment was "And now?" so she started running.

Seeing her at end of the corridor, Ren was at first happy like everytime he laid eyes on her. Then he panicked a little, thinking that he just resolved himself to talk to her so he wasn't really ready. And after that he saw her running. He simply snapped.

He chased after her at full speed. In just few second he had already reached for her, grabbed her in a tight embrace and said "That was very rude, Kyoko-san"

Because his emotion were too wild and too near the surface and it was dangerous for both of them if he continued to hold her, he released her. Kyoko, in a last desperate attempt, tried to run again. He gripped her hand and said "You aren't going anywhere, Kyoko. You avoided me enough. I'm hurt."

She couldn't resist that tone. Because, damn him, he developed the Puppy Face even more and, cursed her, she was too vulnerable to it! She could sense it a mile away.

She turned towards him and she knew she was done "I'm sorry, Ren-san. I don't know how explain such rude behavior...please, forgive me. Can I go now?" she was still avoiding his eyes.

He had released her hand, but now he trapped her between the wall and himself, his arms planted firmly at each side of her shoulders.

Seeing a red bruise on her forehead, he frowned a little. He touched it gently and she flinched.

It was at that moment that Lory and Maria opened the door, but the two of them, too absorbed by the other presence, didn't notice.

"How did you do that?" he asked, still with a worried frown on his face.

"I bumped in the door" she said in a low tone

"I see" she sensed his concern and finally looked up at him "Don't worry, Ren-san, it was my fault. I was careless. It won't happened again. Can I..." she didn't finish. He had already took her hand and was dragging her toward the infirmary.

"You need treatments."

"No, Ren-san, I don't!" she said firmly, but she wasn't able to escape his hold. Some parts of her thought the warmth of his hand was so nice...for a moment she was dazed again, than she shook violently her head. Ren looked at her "See? You need treatments"

"No, I don't. Really, Ren-san, I'm fine..."

Lory and Maria closed the door and went away. Too bad for them. They didn't witness Ren next move.

"Then, prove it to me. Look at me..." he said and she blushed. She complied to his request, but she was blushing even more. She averted her eyes as soon as she could.

He sighed "Ok, I believe you. Now...can you please tell me why are you avoiding me?"

"Uhm...I'm not..." it was for a while that it didn't appear, but here it came: the sparkling smile. She shivered.

"You aren't?"

"No, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!" she denied, shaking her head with so much force that her eyes started spinning.

"Then you don't mind if I request you something?"

"I...not...I...not..." her crazed answer was still going, so it was too late when she realized what he asked.

He smirked "Kyoko-san, this is my sixth request: tomorrow we will holding hands all day"

"Noooooooo!" the inner Kyoko shouted, her eyes wide in horror.

Her sense were too proved to realize something important.

She had Kimagure Rock tomorrow evening.

After Cain Heel finished his filming, together with his beloved sister they went to the hotel.

But when the light went off and Kyoko tried to sleep, she couldn't help but remember every word and gesture he said that morning. She blamed herself for her own stupidity. How could she let him deceive her so easily? Why she couldn't forget _that accident_?

Her tormented thoughts led her to a tormented sleep.

_She had a strange dream, where she was a princess prisoner of a devil, who had Sho's face, which she tried to defeat endlessly. After she defeated the devil, she discovered she wasn't anymore in the devil's castle, but in a maze with high black walls that seemed to reach the sky, blackened it. She wandered around until she felt tired, but she couldn't stop to rest, because she was chased by a demon, who had Beagle's face and was trying to steal from her the only magic weapon her friend, the fairy Prince, gave her. She ran and ran, despair was piling up and the demon was close to her, until a light broke the maze wall. The demon melted because of the light and Kyoko blinked in surprise. There was a prince in shining armor. She couldn't see his face, yet, but she noticed the horse and the prince's cloak weren't white, but a rich shade of silver. She finally met his eyes when he jumped down from the horse to help her to stand from the floor. He was Ren. He had a gentle smile, so she didn't expect him to hugged her so tight and so sudden._

"_I searched you for so long, my one and only Princess, and now I finally found you. I'll never let you go. Be with me forever, my beloved Princess" he said and then he looked at her. She was frozen by his words and the Kissing Demon face, she couldn't move and she wasn't sure she really wanted... he moved his face closer to hers and then he pressed his lips lightly on hers..._

She woke up. For a moment she thought she was still dreaming, because Ren's face was near hers. "Good morning, Kyoko-san" he smiled the Kissing Demon smile and she almost screamed "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he gave her space, but she realized that his finger were laced with hers. She couldn't speak because of the shock "Goo-goo-moo-Ree-wha-this-you-seri-serious?"

Somehow Ren understood her "Good morning Ren-san. What is this? Were you serious?"

"Yes, I was, Kyoko-san. Now, it's time to go"

"Buu-I-have-break-breakfast-shower..."

"Yes, I know. Do you think I won't let you eat and have a shower? Well, we can eat with our hands like this, but for the shower I'll release you" he said casually.

Her face burned up in seconds, like a flame "You-ca-can't-you-it-is-not-ri..."

"Yes, it's right, instead. Kyoko-san, do you remember what I told you when you gave to me the ticket? You have to treat this as an acting test. Can you act normally with one hand tied?" there was challenge in his eyes, so her warrior spirit lit up "Of course I can!" she said.

And then she started doing everything she would normally do. But she had to be at his close proximity and that was distracting, so much that she dropped few items around the room before she could finish breakfast.

Ren smirked at her and she glared at him like Mio would "Ren-san, if you are going to laugh at me, I would squeeze your hand so hard that you won't be able to use it for a long period..." she threatened. He smiled at her "Would you like some help, then?" they were at the table and, in his usual lighting speed, he stole the chopstick from her and feed her.

The last time he did, she was so shocked she couldn't do anything. Now she was speechless. This man... he dared to mock her in the same manner, not once, but twice already!

It was time for payback, she decided. After the first bite she stole back her chopstick, smiled sweetly at him and said "It's my turn now, right?" and started feeding him so fast he wasn't able to do nothing but swallow everything. He blocked her with a dread look on his face when she was trying to feed him the third bowl of rice. She smirked "You had enough?" he nodded vigorously, his face so similar of a child caught with the hand in the jam that she couldn't contain her laugh any longer.

She wiped a tear and stand up, soon followed by him.

Like he promised he released her when she was in the bathroom or when he was filming , but as soon as the director would say "Cut!" he was by her side, holding her hand firmly.

Kyoko was torn between the warmth of his hand and the other mysterious feeling she couldn't block anymore. While watching a particular difficult scene, where BJ was chased by the police, the worry for him made her realize it. What was she feeling was really a mysterious feeling. She was just one step away from falling completely in lo-...

Where others girls would laugh happily and blush cutely, her eyes went wide and she paled in fear.

New nodded _'Did you finally realize it?'_

Kyoko shook her head, tears falling silently down her cheeks _'No, no, no! I can't love him, I can't... it's impossible...! it will only hurt to love him , I can't...no...' _

New sighed _'Master, I'll ask just one thing: have he done anything at all to hurt you?'_

Kyoko's tears stopped for the surprise, she shook slowly her head _'Then, why don't you try to trust your instinct and feeling? Why don't you try to trust yourself? Why don't you try to trust me?' i_t was in that moment that Kyoko met Ren's eyes.

Seeing her crying he suddenly stopped, getting the first NG as Cain Heel. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. Why was she crying? What have he done? He started panicking and the director, seeing the source of the NG said "Five minute of break!"

Ren ran towards her, she bowed and said "I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb the filming. I'm so sorry I'm such a stupid..." he cut her off grabbing her and raising her over his shoulder. He dropped her on the chair of his dressing room. He went on his knees and said, looking directly in her eyes with regret and pain "I'm sorry, Kyoko-san. I didn't want to push you so much, I'm sorry you feel so uncomfortable with me. You did a great job till now, you don't have to force yourself to be near me. I'll talk to the President and explain..." Kyoko shook her head.

"I love to work with you. You are the reason why I came to realize I want to be a new me. It's just... I'm too stupid and plain..."

"Kyoko" he caressed her cheek "You have to stop to hurt yourself. Do you think I would like someone who is stupid and plain?" she shook her head, but he continued "Do you think I would become friends with someone who is unworthy my time and feelings?" she shook her head again "Then stop putting me on a pedestal. I'm human. Even more than you think. I'm sorry I did something that made you this sad..." he wiped the traces of her tears.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ren-san. I just realized something scary, but I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me" she smiled. She was so beautiful Ren couldn't restrain himself, he hugged her and mumbled in her ear "You cannot ask me to not worry about you. You are too import-..." he was cut off by a knock on the door "It's time to start again, Heel-san"

Kyoko was frozen by his words. He stand up and smiled at her, his hand extended. She took his hand and they went back on the set, without talking anymore.

But Kyoko's steps were so unsteady, that she bumped at Ren few times before they arrived at the set. Everytime Ren would turn towards her with a worried face, make sure she was ok and walk again. Everytime her heart would beat even faster and her thoughts wouldn't stop.

She wasn't able to calm herself _'I need some time alone...' _she thought, the filming for the day almost done. The director called "Cut!" for the last time and she watched as Ren came towards her, the Killing Demon smile on his face...

He was a step away from her, his hand extended. And then everything happened like in the movie, in low motion.

Kyoko stepped back because of the feeling of her heart exploding. She bumped in some props she didn't see and was falling. Ren tried to stop her fall, but the gravity force and the unbalanced position, dragged him with her. There was a loud clattering.

When Kyoko opened the eyes, she found herself tangled in many broken handcuffs they couldn't use in the police scene.

"Are you fine?" Ren asked.

"Yes, I am. And you?" he nodded.

Then they stood up. Many handcuff dropped all around them. But something was bonding her left hand and his right together. They looked at their hand, then they looked at each other surprised, realizing that in the confusion one of the handcuff land on their wrists and when they stood up it locked. They tried to shake it, but an assistant said "Sorry, we couldn't put them away before now. They are broken and neither the key will open it. You should search a..." he couldn't finish the phrase. It was the first time Setsuka Heel showed a resemblance with her brother, apart her fashion style. The assistant shivered while she said "Have you any idea of what you have done? My brother will try to stop me from cooking if I'm chained like this! Do something about this and do it now!"

"Setsu, don't you like to be chained to your brother?" he said sad

"That's not the point! I planned to do something to surprise you tonight..." she explained, pouting

"Fine, let's see what we can do about this lovely tie.." he smirked.

When they were finally alone, Kyoko panicked "Ren-san! It's a serious matter! Don't laugh!"

He was laughing hard, indeed, at himself and the situation "Sorry, Kyoko-san. I can't help laughing at the face that poor guys was making..."

Kyoko glared at him "Reeeeen-saaaan! You have work as yourself this evening...and me too! And we don't even have the time to search for something useful to break this cursed thing!" he stopped laughing "Oh, I didn't know... Where are you working this evening, Kyoko-san?"

She stopped her ranting "At the TBM studious...why?"

He smiled "I have to go there, too. We should go now and see if there is something useful there"

"No!" she screamed, startling Ren

"Why not? It's the most logical thing to do now"

She coughed "I can't disrespect your modeling job or worse, your image, by coming with you in this fashion.."

He smiled "Don't worry. It's not a modeling job and I'm sure they won't mind, I even think they would be extremely happy to see me in this comic situation"

Something clicked in Kyoko horrified mind at the words 'they' and 'comic'. Something horrible was going to happen, she could sense it in her every cell.

She asked with a ghostly voice "Ren-san... if it isn't a modeling job... what is it?"

He was surprised by her expression and voice "Haven't I told you? I'm a guest in the special episode of a program called Kimagure Rock"

Kyoko froze. She wouldn't survive this time, she was sure.

Ren was already heading towards the park where they would revert at their normal self "Let's go. We will ask to the program manager if they could help us with this inconvenience" she was still frozen when he looked at her and asked "And you, Kyoko-san? What job have you at the TBM studios? I noticed that you have to be there last week, too"

She was doomed.

* * *

Side note: Alright, I didn't plan to split in two this chapter, but when I realized I was actually starting the part I thought it was in this chapter, I've already written a lot more. But don't fear, the next part is coming soon...^^

I had this chapter finished some days ago, but I couldn't post because of lacking of internet in the place I am right now (and that the same reason why my grammar can be a little strange and there could be more errors...sorry -.-)

Special thanks: to Jhiz, because you gave me the handcuff idea! Thank you! ^^


	11. Connection, part II

Author's note: here we go, the second half. I actually wrote ch 9 and 10 as one. ^^ I hope you will enjoy it!

This chapter is dedicated to all of you, who are favoriting, reviewing or just reading. Thank you! ^^

I wish you a blessed new year, full of Skip Beat chapters or other manga you like, chocolate and books (sorry, these are the things I love the most, I could only wish you the best! ^^)... and, even more, full of happiness, laughs and, of course, love! ^^

Disclaimer: same as always

**Ch. 10th : Connection, part II**

Ren didn't know what to do, seeing Kyoko with that horrified expression. She didn't say a word and walked around like a zombie. He tried to ask her what happened.

He saw something was off with her from the morning. When he woke her, she had a face like she was almost screaming at seeing him. He was hurt, but he didn't say anything because he would have her at his proximity for all the day. He wouldn't let her escape, this time. He was swimming in the feeling of warmth at the thought of holding her hand.

Then the tears during the filming. He was so scared he had done something wrong, but she assured him with her typical sweetness (that would be the death of him, he knew it) and he almost said the three magical words, but he was luckily interrupted.

She didn't seem to notice, like always, and he sighed in relief. But she was distracted, she kept bumping in him and in everything.

At the end of the filming he saw her bumping again, this time falling in some props. He tried to catch her, instead he fell too.

The face she had was so hilarious, he barely kept in character. She even scolded the assistant, because as Setsu she couldn't properly take care of her beloved brother. Or at last that was what he thought.

Then she reminded him they had work that evening. He honestly had forgotten, thinking at the possibilities of her handcuffed at him... but she broke his dreams, again, screaming that "No!".

She was really horrified at the thought of ruining his image, but this time he didn't think it would matter. He even thought the President would be too amused to free them from the handcuffs. He wouldn't be the only one, though. The Kimagure Guys would laugh at them for all the episode, he was sure.

He even thought of his stuffed friend. The idea of telling him "Hey, this is the girl I was talking about" while pointing at the handcuff, was too funny, but he couldn't linger his thought on that, because he didn't want to disturb her work.

But when he asked her what job was, she didn't answer. She was horrified and he didn't understand why.

Actually Kyoko was more than horrified. During the twenty minutes necessary to arrive to the studio, she thought of any possible strategy to escape the incoming doom. Because she was a fighter, she didn't accept the obvious fate she was going to face soon.

She planned thousand of different escaping routes, most of them too absurd too be put at any use.

Ren was amused by Kyoko expressions. She was mumbling something he couldn't quite catch, but he saw she passed from a "I found it!" to a "Damn!" and then again to "That's it!" to "Why me?". He was driving with an eye on her, trying to figure out what was happening.

She thought she could knock him unconscious with a chop on his head as soon as they arrived (here Ren saw her with a murderous glare towards him), she shook her head.

She thought she could try to break the cursed handcuff by opening the door of the car while it was moving and letting herself falling on the road (here Ren saw a determined look), she shook her head again.

She thought she could pray and ask to her fairies friend to help her, they would transform her in a fairy and took her in the Fairy World (Ren saw her "In LaLa land" expression), she snapped from her escape from reality when she saw Ren parking. They were arrived.

The only acceptable solution she found was to not be seen by the Inshibashi brothers. So, by the time they reached the doors of the building, she had already a perfect plan: call out Moko-san, acting as she saw her, and ask Ren if they could talk to her for a moment; then she would ask help with the handcuff to the first assistant she saw. The plan was perfect.

At last it would be, if Fate didn't decide otherwise.

As soon as they stepped inside the people Kyoko wanted to avoid with all her might called her out. They were in the hall, waiting for the great guest of that special night, the best star of the moment, Tsuruga Ren. They were waiting for him, not knowing he would arrived chained to Kyoko-chan.

When they saw the two of them coming out handcuffed, their jaw dropped and their eyes went wide. But what surprised them the most was Kyoko with a supreme horrified expression and Ren Tsuruga with an amused smile, while watching Kyoko as she was the most funny thing he ever seen.

At seeing the great Tsuruga Ren slipping out of his Cool King role (they met Ren several times and he was always composed, so they came with that nickname), they couldn't stop to wonder what on Earth Kyoko did. It was true she was weird and funny, but they didn't know she was such a good friend with Tsuruga.

They called her and they could see her transform in a statue, when she met them in the hall.

Ren chuckled at her reaction. He bow slightly his head to the hosts and said "Excuse us for this situation, we will find a way to solve everything" then Ren realized they didn't call him, but her.

Maybe Kyoko met them in the hallway other times she had to work here. By the way, she didn't answer what it was her work, yet.

"Kyoko-chan! We didn't know you were such _a good friend_ with Trsuruga-san!" was teasing Shinichi.

"If we knew, we would ask you to convince him to participate before than tonight!" teased Yuusei

"Indeed, Kyoko-chan...what happened?" Hikaru asked, shocked by finding Kyoko handcuffed to none other than Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko, in statue mode, tried to think of a solution, but her option were chopped by Ren himself, who asked "You know each other, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko reaction was too slow, she couldn't stop Hikaru from saying with an innocent smile "Of

course! Kyoko is an important member of the show, after all! She is Bo"

Silence. The temperature in the hall dropped drastically. People around them started shivering.

"Really...?" Ren murmured. He didn't know what to think or do.

Maybe in a hidden part of himself, he somehow knew it.

But if she was Bo, then...he already confessed his love! He was panicking.

_'If she already knew, why don't tell me anything? She rejected me...'_ at seeing Ren's pained expression, Kyoko snapped from her statue mode, going flat on the floor to apologize "I'm so sorry, Ren-san! Gomen, gomen, gomen! I didn't tell you because I was afraid you won't trust me anymore..."she had forgotten she was tied to him, so her excessive apologizes drew him on the floor, too.

He smiled _'It's Kyoko we are talking about. She didn't understand I was talking about her. Maybe this situation isn't bad, after all' _he thought. He could use this new information about Kyoko to improve their relationship. His smile grew wider.

"Kyoko-san, I'm not angry. You don't have to apologize like this everytime you think I am. People might think I'm a scary man when I am angry"

_'You are!'_ she shouted in her mind. Wait, he knew she knew he was scary. That meant he was teasing her. She looked up, realizing he was near her. She met his eyes. He wasn't angry...he had a strange look, like he was somehow..._happy_.

A cough interrupted the atmosphere between them. They looked at the source of the cough and realized, embarrassed, they forgot the Inshibashi brothers.

The brothers themselves were embarrassed by the feeling the two were showing.

"Do you mind to explain what happen, Kyoko-chan?" Shinichi asked

"Yes, sorry. Because of my carelessness, I bumped in a some props and fell. Ren-san tried to help me, but he fell too. There was a basket full of broken handcuff and, I don't know how, one of them trapped us. We didn't have time to search for a solution, so we came here" she was worried "The producer will kill me this time... how could I have been so unprofessional?" she was on the verge of tears.

Ren patted her shoulder "Kyoko-san, you don't have to apologize. It was my fault in my first place, if I didn't asked you..."

She interrupted him "Ren-san! That's not true! I was the one who gave you the permission to ask me that. And you were right about acting with one hand. It seems our practice will be tested sooner than we thought" she smiled at him, oblivious of how her words were misinterpreted by the brothers, even more shocked.

_'Woah! This two... what kind of relationship have they?'_ thought Shinichi

_'I was asking what happened just now with that extreme apologize... And his face, like he was used to her weirdness...and she didn't answer it!'_ was thinking Yuusei

_'What on Earth they are talking about? Asking? Permission ? Practice? What?'_ was thinking Hikaru

Ren was saying "I'll talk to the producer. He won't blame the guest of the night"

"Ren-san! You can't do that! I won't permit it!" she was flustered

Yuusei coughed again "Kyoko-chan" she looked at him, with a frown on her face "I still don't understand what is happening. Are you and Tsuruga-san together?"

Kyoko didn't understand at first. They were obviously together "What do you mean? We come together, so of course we are together " before Yuusei could explain, Ren said "I think he is asking if we are currently working together and the answer is yes. If you don't mind, we will search the producer to explain the situation" he smile gentlemanly and Kyoko looked at him confused.

New shook her head _'Master, how stupid can you be?'_

_'What? What have I done now?'_

_'Yuusei-san was asking if you were together with Ren. Together as...'_

_'WHAT? Nooooooo... why everyone is thinking like that?'_ she was shocked

_'That's a good question. Why don't you try to think the answer?' _New smirked.

Ren purposely avoided their question and the Inshibashi brother weren't stupid, they could read between the lines. He didn't want them to pry.

But they couldn't help themselves to pry, especially Hikaru. What kind of special and mysterious relationship Ren and Kyoko have?

Meanwhile they met the producer, who at first glared at Kyoko, but then, seeing Ren shielding the girl, he stopped. They explained the situation again and the producer was going to call for help, when Shinichi stopped him "Producer, I had a great idea, seeing Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-chan tied like this!" he smirked at the wonder in everyone eyes "What do you think if Bo is the policeman who caught the best star of the moment?" a coir of exclamation, from surprise to amusement, answered to his suggestion.

Yuusei, who was curious to see what kind of performance the two of them would be able to do in that kind of situation, approved.

Hikaru wasn't sure, part of him would investigate their relationship, the other part didn't like to see their special bond, but at the end he could see it was a great opportunity for their program, so he accepted with reluctance.

Ren smiled "I don't mind". Everyone was now looking at Kyoko worried face. Ren reassured her, by challenging her "I can do it. What about you, Kyoko?"

Her worries dissipated in an instant. She would show him her progress. She won't disappoint him. She smiled "It won't be a problem"

The producer was surprised to see how the two of them behaved when they were together and how much trust Tsuruga-san had in Kyoko.

Doing that kind of work tied would be difficult and needed a lot of synchrony and ability. He sighed. If everyone agreed, he couldn't say anything.

The crewmen were shocked to see Kyoko and Ren handcuffed. What Kyoko didn't know was the obvious thoughts at seeing them together. Luckily Ren predicted it and was giving off an innocent aura, like "Hey, it was an accident on the set of my last movie, not what you think. I'm not the type who does this kind of stuff, right? I'm Tsuruga Ren, after all", plus Kyoko's vibes were still too innocent to be misunderstood.

But what surprised them the most was their being together. They were giving a feeling of closeness , like they were a couple.

No one ever saw Ren relaxed with his coworker, especially the girls, like when he was with Kyoko. And they never saw Kyoko pouting or blushing or scolding, like she did when she was with Ren.

The crewmen were preparing the studio, but their ears were pointing to Kyoko's dressing room (if a corner around the corridor could be called dressing room). The costume manager was saying "We have to cut a hole in the arm and cover it with a big stuffed handcuff. Kyoko-san, you have to be careful, or the hole will open too much and your arm will be revealed"

Kyoko was bowing "I'm sorry to inconvenience you like this"

Ren smiled "Yes, I'm sorry, too" the costume manager blushed and started babbling "It is... it is no inconvenience...Tsu-Tsuruga-san. If you would excuse me..." she went away, wobbling a little.

Kyoko stared at him. He asked "What?"

"You are using your playboy skill to avoid the scolding" she accused

"I don't know what are you talking about" he said innocently "You seemed convinced I play around with the girls a lot" her expression clearly indicated that was obvious, so he asked "Why you would think like that? Have you have any proof?" she nodded and he was surprised.

She explained in a "matter of fact" tone "Your whole attitude indicates you are a natural playboy and now, even if you don't play around anymore, you use your skill to avoid annoying situations" Ren could almost see the pair of glasses, like she was a professor in a class "Well, at last you know I don't play around with women"

"Of course. You become serious when you truly love someone... you don't notice the other girls" she froze, realizing what she said.

He was looking her with that strange look, again "This was the chicken who was talking, right?" he smirked at her

"So...sorry, I didn't mean to..." she was blushing

He grabbed gently the hand tied to his, while the other one caressed her cheek "Kyoko... you knew already I consider you one of my dearest friend. It wasn't that surprising for me to find out the truth"

The fact that he wasn't angry at her, moreover he was caressing her and telling her she was important for him, with that strange look in his eyes and that sweet smile on his face...it was too much to bear for Kyoko "Se-see? You are doing it again! You are truly a playb-..."

He smirked "I'm just practicing the advice a kind friend told me"

_'What? He is practicing... my advice? what kind of advice...' _then she remembered.

Like an old movie in black and white, in her mind she saw herself as Bo tell him _'Seduce her!'_

He was practicing _that advice_ on _her_? Why?

With her eyes wide, Ren could perfectly see what she was thinking, almost like she had a blackboard above her head and her thoughts were written with an invisible pen. He chuckled.

She glared at him "Reeeen!" he tried to contain his next laugh, but he failed "Reeeeen!" Mio said "You can't play with my maiden heart like that!"

He become suddenly serious and murmured "Who said I was playing..." she couldn't completely catch it, because the costume manager was back with the modified Bo's suit.

His smirk returned at full force when he saw Kyoko's difficulty at wear it "Let me help you, Kyoko" he said.

Kyoko could feel it. His presence. The Emperor was there.

"I-I'm fine. I said I can do it and I will"

"Oh, but it's my responsibility you are currently like this, I feel obliged to help you. The filming will start soon" seeing she wasn't objecting anymore thanks to his latest statement, he grabbed her on the hips.

She was on the air so suddenly, she instinctively reached for a support. The support was Ren's neck.

She looked down, meeting his eyes. There were emotions she couldn't identify, but they were so powerful and true she couldn't avert her eyes.

He gently helped her in the suit, his hands caressing her back.

She gulped a thank you and hid her red as a tomato cheeks in the chicken head.

The smirk on Ren's face couldn't fade away now, not even if he wanted, and he didn't want.

They forgot they were on a public studio. With people staring them, shocked.

Ren's smirk faded away when he met a pair of glassed fangirlish eyes. He gulped at seeing Yashiro's expression. He would never end his teasing now, Ren knew it.

When a winged arm grabbed his hand, he thought he didn't mind any teasing, if that would mean be connected to Kyoko like that.

He was able to drop all the formalities soon after he discovered she was Bo. How many other things he would be able to obtain in the near future, he couldn't wait to see it.

"Ren-san, I want to assure you my intentions weren't bad or anything like that. I didn't tell you I'm Bo, because I wasn't sure you would trust me with your problems... and I wanted to help you...I'm sorry" she said with a low murmur from the chicken.

"Kyoko, don't apologize anymore or I would think you've done something bad and I know it isn't the case. You want me to trust you. I trust you. Now, can you please trust me and believe my words when I say I'm not angry at you?"

The chicken nodded.

The smile Ren was showing to the chicken was the most shocking thing for all the presents. It was similar at the infamous Katsuki's smile, but even more powerful than that.

All doubts, jealousy, curiosity around Kyoko were triplicated.

Who was that chicken?

* * *

Who was that chicken?

After a stressing day, closed from morning till night in that damn recording studio, he was at his limit. Shoko interrupted the recording session when she finally decided to notice the aura around him. People who touched him on an arm or a shoulder were electrified. Sho didn't seem to know his expression was so similar to Kyoko in those moment, almost as if he had similar... _energy _(it was the only name Shoko could call the strange phenomenons that happened around the girl).

Seeing his distorted expression, she decided to take him home.

It was from the last time they met Kyoko, that he didn't seem to care anymore about his image, neither around Shoko.

That night, indeed, he trew himself on her couch in his untidy manner and turned on the tv.

There was one of the most popular program of the moment. Shoko didn't think there will be problems if he watched it.

She was mistaking.

The episode started with a loud bang and a lot of smoke on the scene. The three hosts came, running around, dressed as policemen, in the background a lot of noise and sirens.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we did it!"

"Tonight, for the special episode, we caught him!"

"The special guest! The most wanted star..."

"Only our beloved Bo could do what everyone else couldn't!"

"Here you are... Tsuruga Ren!"

The wannabe actor entered in a fashion that made him seemed stupid, at last in Sho's opinion, who started laughing crazily.

But as the program kept going, his laugh died.

The skits the chicken and Ren were pulling out were hilarious and it was shown the ability of both of them as actors (even if one was blocked in a giant chicken suit).

What killed Sho's amusement was something else.

There was a thought about that chicken, something he forgot and suddenly, seeing Tsu-baka in a funny scene in which he tried to seduce the chicken to let him free, he remembered.

Kyoko had done the chicken part once time ago.

What if...

No way! Sho shook his head. She was surely fired because of the way she treated him that time.

But what if she was still doing that stupid job as the chicken?

He paled. If that was the case... Tsu-baka knew and was taking advantage from the situation!

He was _handcuffed _to Kyoko!

Sho was shocked by now, trying to convince himself it was just acting in a program, they wouldn't be handcuffed one to another for real...right?

He was sweating at the thought.

Who was the chicken?

He decided, he had to discover who was the chicken.

* * *

See? I can be good sometimes, too! XD

I published two chapters in a row.

Again, because I couldn't consult the dictionary, you may find many errors... pardon me!

I tried my best to publish this chapters in the Holidays time... -.-

Whatever, I hope you enjoyed it! ^^


	12. Followers

In this world nothing is sure, absolutely nothing. I wish I could say real comforting words for all the people who are suffering, because of fortune or because of men craziness. I wish I could really have magical power that could wipe away in an instant the tears and pain of each end every person who is suffering. I really wish. But my only "power" is to pray. Because even if nothing in this world is sure, I'm sure love can somehow help.

I hope and pray the next day will be better, because love will fill it.

A hug to everyone who is enduring the pain of a disaster or the fear of a war.

Author's note: finally I'm able to post it...sorry for the delay! -.-

Disclaimer: same as always

**Chapter 11: Followers**

He was staring at the girl walking in front of him. He couldn't believe his luck. Finally, after days of research and stake out, he was able to run into her. She had a very normal high school uniform and had a very normal hair style. The peculiar things that made her different weren't in plain sight, only trained eyes like his could see them. He was proud of himself because he was convinced, without an ounce of doubt, he was the only one who knew everything about her. Like she didn't shorten her skirt like the other girls, or that her posture was perfect or that she wasn't really compatible with technology and phones. He chuckled, remembering her usual way of answering a call.

The girl stopped suddenly in her tracks, watching a big screen and blushing hard.

That was new. The man stared the big screen, in which there was the advertisement of a re-run of the latest Kimagure Rock. The scene on the screen was the one with Tsuruga Ren on a knee, proposing marriage to the mascot Bo the Chicken with an extremely disgusting sweet face. He didn't like Tsuruga Ren, especially when he was around his girl, who now was shaking her head, as to shake off unpleasant thoughts, and started again to walk.

He knew where she was heading, in fact she arrived soon at the LME building. He sighed. He had to wait till evening to speak with her. This time he would approach her, he decided. He smiled, a little crazily.

* * *

A shiver ran on Kyoko's back as she was entering in the hall. She stared at the street behind her, nothing unusual was going on, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched and followed that she began feeling a couple of days ago. She didn't like it.

As soon as the door closed behind her, every dark feeling disappeared. LME was a home for her, but that wasn't the reason why she suddenly felt happy. It was because she met a pair of dark eyes. Jet black hair. A cursed jumpsuit. "Moko-san!" she shouted.

Her tone indicated she wasn't her usual cheerful self. Kanae looked at her with an arched bow "What?" she asked. For an outsider she was being rude, but Kyoko understood what her best friend was asking and chose to ignore it "What what?"

"Your stupid face is not stupid enough. You care to tell me why, or do you mind if I choose to ignore your idiotic 'Moko-san!' ?"

Kyoko face fell "Moko-san is right. I'm so stupid, I should be punished. I can't be surprised if she won't talk to me anymore" she muttered, still audible "I can't be surprised if..." her eyes started to water "..If she will never answer my call or..." big drops started to flow "... or if she will never again eat delicious ice cream with me!" a puddle was forming on the floor at her feet.

"Mo! Stop that already! When did I say those things?" Kanae grabbed her wrist and forcefully took her in the LoveMe room. When Kyoko was calm enough, Kanae said "Because we are friends, after all, I want to know if you have problems, mo! I won't hate you for your weirdness and stupidity, I'm well aware of those already! Mo!" Kyoko stopped mumbling depressing things at the word 'friend'. She stared at the table and babbled about dangerous missions and dangerous feelings, handcuffs and...

"Stop right there! I'm not understanding anything! Is all this mess caused by the dangerous mission?" Kyoko froze, then nodded slightly

"I'm not asking you what it is, but I can see it concern you a lot. I can guess it's about Tsuruga-san, right?" Kanae wasn't talking to Kyoko anymore. She was talking to a live version of the famous paint "The scream" by Munch. It was so realistic that Kanae could almost see the bridge and the sunset behind Kyoko. She blinked the images away and spoke firmly "Listen, I bet its top secret and it's not like you are telling me anything, don't worry. It was my wild guess and I already forgot it, ok?"

Slowly Kyoko returned at her usual self (nothing near normal, but still her usual). When Kanae saw it, she tried again "What about handcuffs and dangerous feelings? Those aren't secrets, right?"

Kyoko gulped. Moko-san took her time to ask her, she could at least answer properly "Because I'm a very unlucky girl, yesterday I was handcuffed all day with Ren-san"

Kanae was glad she was a good actress, she was able to restrain the shock and amusement in her face and voice, while Kyoko continued "And he discovered I'm Bo" she said darkly.

"Why didn't you want to tell him? You babble to him everything concerning your career, but not one of your first and regular roles. I can see it's an embarrassing part, but..."

Kyoko cut her "That's not why. For unknown reasons, Bo is a precious friend for Ren-san, he feels comfortable talking with him" _The great Tsuruga Ren...has a chicken as best friend?_ Kanae thought incredulous

"I was so sure he would kill me if he discovered I was the one hidden in the chicken suit..."

Kanae snorted "You are an even more _precious friend_ than that chicken" she was expecting denial, not a blush and certainly not a slight nod. In her head Kanae whistled. Tsuruga did it, this time. Whatever they were doing together, it was working and Tsuruga was slowly breaking the thick wall around her friend's heart. Not that she was going to tell her. From her mumbles and face, Kanae already guessed Kyoko was on her way to fall. Hard. Maybe it happened already. They were on the date phase, after all. She couldn't believe when Kyoko called her for help dressing up for a date with Tsuruga Ren, even if Kyoko denied energetically that it was a date. As if Kanae believed her. She even predicted a second one would follow soon.

Kanae let Kyoko mumble a little more, then she said she had to go, but she made her promise to call if she had troubles. Kyoko went to work a little more relaxed, forgetting the bad feeling from earlier.

But as soon as she stepped out of the building, that evening, the feeling of being watched came back. She shivered, throwing a glance left and right. She was waiting for a cab to take her to the hotel basement, where she would be transformed in Setsu.

Then a hand dropped on her shoulder, make her scream in horror. Sawara was startled by her reaction "Are you alright, Mogami?"

She nodded shakily "Yes, sorry. I had this creepy feeling of being watched, I bet it's just my overactive imagination, sorry Sawara-san"

The man in the shadows glared angrily at the two of them. He was interrupted again and couldn't talk to his soul mate. Damn!

And why that old guy was so friendly with his Kyoko? She was already in a cab, now. He had to wait tomorrow morning to talk to her.

Fine, it wasn't like she was going away from him. He silently walked away.

* * *

The phone rang twice before Lory picked it "Hello?"

"Hello, President. Sorry to disturb you at home. I'm concerned about something" Sawara's tone was serious, Lory could guess it was important, "what happened?"

"I just greeted Mogami on her way back and she jumped scared, so I asked her why. She told me recently she had the feeling of being watched. You know, if this statement was coming from anyone else, I would scold them for being conceited. But it came from her and we know too well she is not arrogant and how scarily accurate are her perceptions."

Lory pondered the situation. The news he received about the special dangerous mission would be more than helpful, he smiled reassured "Thank you for informing me, Takenori. Don't worry, I will give Mogami-kun a perfectly disguised bodyguard"

He closed the call and dialed another number. "Hello, President?"

"Hello, Ren. Is Mogami-kun there, yet?"

"No, she isn't. Is there a problem?" he couldn't even hide his concern, Lory smiled a little, but turned serious soon, explaining to Ren the situation.

Even before he finished talking, Ren interrupted him "I'll watch out and take care of the matter in most quiet way. Thank you for telling me."

As he closed the call, a soft knock on the door announced her. She didn't bother to wait for his permission to enter, she was already in Setsu's mode. He smiled at her "Welcome back, Setsu."

"I'm home, _darling_" she mockingly said in English, but something in her expression told him she was really glad to see him, as if his presence soothed her soul and nerves. That alone made him happy.

Thinking someone was following her, was more than disturbing. His eyes hardened "Kyoko, I need to request a particular thing from you. This will be my seventh request: reserve a day for me, or at least twenty four hours in various days if you can't take a day off."

Her eyes widened with surprise and her mouth hung open when he explained, "I'll give you a self-defense lesson."

She was going to ask details, but his pleading expression and his murmured "Please" shut her. She nodded, unable to say no at his expression. As soon as she agreed, he reverted back to Cain usual smirk. Their usual Cain-Setsu routine went on, until they were in the beds. Before she could close her eyes, they met and locked with Ren's.

"Kyoko, can you promise me something?" he whispered

"What?" She whispered back, as if a chant would be broken if she talk loudly.

"Can you promise me you will call me if you are ever in trouble?"

She frowned "I don't want to disturb and worry you, Ren-san"

"I will worry even more if you don't promise me," his expression was so sincere and worried, her heart started aching for forbidden feelings and she found herself answering "Alright. I promise you"

The room fell silent.

_He shouldn't talk to me like that! _Kyoko thought, almost angry at Ren and herself _He can't be like that, talking to me like he is really worried for me, because he cares for me... not just because I'm Setsu, but because I'm Kyoko. I can't resist if he will talk to me like that another time...I'll do something foolish, I know! Damn! It's your fault, Tsuruga Ren! _

Then, she realized he talked as Moko-san, he said the same things, making her promise to call them if she had trouble. Ren and Kanae's expressions were clearly stating they would come running for her. Someone would actually do that for _her, _Mogami Kyoko, the unwanted child.

A solitary tear ran across her cheek and she smiled. She fell asleep, feeling protected and loved, for once not fighting back that precious feeling.

* * *

He thought he knew everything about her, but he was shocked to see he was wrong. Dead wrong, actually.

That afternoon he saw her coming out of a cab, he was going to call her, but his voice was stuck in his throat at seeing the person she was with. She was smiling sweetly at Tsuruga Ren in a way she never smiled at him. A wave of pure hatred washed over him. Tsuruga Ren was transforming his girl in a stupid girl in love, he was disgusted. Damn him! He had to save Kyoko. He was proud of himself because he was prepared for that.

* * *

The self-defense lesson would take place in three different days, because neither Kyoko nor Ren were able to take a whole day off.

Even if it was one of the ticket requests, Ren asked her if they could practice more than just one day and she gladly accepted. It was from the stalking Beagle accident that she wanted to take self-defense lessons, but she never had the money or the time. She still couldn't believe he would teach her just another useful thing. And because she was Kyoko, she didn't consider the implications of a martial arts lesson, such as a lot of touching and pushing down, until it was too late.

That same afternoon after Ren's request, they booked the LME gym and were now facing each other in sport clothes. First, Ren explained the basic posture and movements, after that it was time to practice them. And then it hit her.

He would play "the aggressor", thus he would be really close to her, in a tight embrace...

_New, stop it!_ She shouted in her mind and New smirked.

Ren grabbed her from behind. She stilled, feeling his long and hard frame pressed on her back.

She tried to reason with him "Re...Ren-san...I...I don't want to hurt you," but she had a really hard time talking, to counterattack was out of question.

"Please, Kyoko, don't worry. I'm accustomed to hits and bruises." Even though his tone was teasing and playful, she could sense the truth in his words. That made her think why an actor like him would be used to fighting. But the thought was dismissed as soon as she tried to shake him off.

She was able to do it only after a lot of attempts.

Maybe if he didn't linger too much in their almost embrace, she could do it sooner, she thought, but she couldn't bring herself to utter a word.

After that they tried the "throw away" move. To understand the way she had to weigh herself, Ren demonstrated the move on her once, but he gently helped her on the mat. It was her turn. She tried to throw him, but she didn't weigh herself well and ended up on the mat with him.

For the second time in her life, Kyoko landed on Ren, but now it was completely different. Now she was more than aware of him and her growing and unstoppable feelings. Pushing herself up, she found her hands pressed against his chest, while his were firmly on her hips. Her eyes wandered on his face until they locked with his. In an instant the atmosphere changed, full of unspoken things, and Kyoko felt herself being drawn to him. She was slowly leaning back, her lips slightly parted, her breath swallow like his …

When the alarm of the cellphone remembered them of the outside world.

Kyoko was on her feet the next second, so red that a tomato would feel envious. Ren was looking at her as he saw her for the first time. She coughed a little and excused herself, escaping in the dressing room before he could tell anything. He couldn't believe it, he never hoped for it, the look in her eyes...her leaning in...Their almost kiss... he had to regain his sanity, before he could do something irreparable.

Kyoko had to film Box-R, but fearing what she could tell or do, she changed into Natsu sooner, passing by Ren without a second glance "I'm going, Ren. Thank you for today. See you later."

He smiled at his foolish hopes. Of course she would deny anything that anything had happened. But he was not going to let her escape, this time. He decided he wouldn't escape, either.

Next day she was able to do the technique correctly and, sadly for Ren, they tried other poses that didn't required much touching.

On the third day she asked him, half bowed, if they could continue their lessons, whenever he was free and obviously if it wasn't an imposition. He smiled at her and she felt the arrows hit her heart

"I'll always find time for you, Kyoko."

She didn't answer and he mentally sighed. But he couldn't see the arrows still planted deep in her heart as he couldn't see her trying to compose herself.

He went to speak to Sawara-san, while Kyoko waited for him at the entrance of the parking.

Her mind was safely thinking about the news regarding the secret mission, a possible out of location filming and an extension of the project for a week or two, when suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder. After three days of training on her instinctive reaction, she didn't scream, she threw away her aggressor without a second thought, just to hear a startled scream.

A voice she knew. A face she knew, that was staring at her shocked. Grudges started to raise.

"What the hell are you doing here, Baka-Sho?"

"What the hell were you doing, throwing innocent people like that?" she arched a brow at the word "innocent".

She snorted "That will teach you not to startle me never again. What do you want?"

He was still shocked, wandering when and why she took self-defense lessons, while massaging his shoulder. After day of pleading (bratting) to Shoko, she finally gave up exasperated and told him when it was probable to find Kyoko at her agency.

Angered by the thought she was turning into a completely different person form his Kyoko, he went straight to the point and asked bluntly, with his usual arrogance "Are you the Bo chicken?"

Kyoko stared at him blankly, but in her mind she was again performing the live version of the paint "The Scream".

* * *

He cursed, seeing another stupid celebrity around his girl. And why were they talking about chickens? Why did Tsuruga and Fuwa keep trashing his perfect plan? He became even more resolute. Tonight. He would snatch her back at his side, tonight.

* * *

Author's apologize: !

I'm so sorry for the delay!

I could say I have many excuses...but merely it's fault of my slowness... sorry sorry sorry!

Please forgive me. I'm already working on the next chapter, but I can't say when I'll post it.

Even the last chapter of The Anti-gravity Machine is begging to be written. I'm really sorry.

To Shizu: I've had planned the martial lessons, like the other requests, before I started writing this story... I can't believe our minds are so alike! I prefer you description than mine! ^^

To Rhea: I know, I know I said before the "next" Skip Beat chapter... well, this is before...right? ^^

To Fluke: I know...I'm sorry for the delay!

Special thanks to Secluded Sapphire: You are absolutely the best, you know that! ^^ This is the edited version, many many many many thousand thanks to Sapphi-chan! Sorry for my earlier impatience! .


	13. Questions

A/N: here we go...I finally found the spark that I lost to write again... sorry for the long, looooong delay. I apologize with all my heart. Thank you for the support and the patience. This story is for all of you who are still reading.

Disclaimer: same as always

A little summary:

1° request: call me by my name

2° request: take pictures together

3° request: text me messages

4° request: a model job with me

5° request: shopping with me

6° request: hold my hand

**12th chapter: Questions**

"Stupid Sho! What the hell are you saying? Chicken? Do you want to eat chicken? Whatever, it doesn't concern me anymore what you want or not, leave me alone!"

Sho was going to reform his question when an unknown voice interrupted him "She said to leave her alone, so get lost!"

Kyoko and Sho turned with the same surprised expression.

"Who are you? Do you know this guy, Kyoko?" but before she could answer, the guy said with indignation "Of course she does! I'm her soulmate, after all!"

Kyoko looked at the guy. The guy looked at Kyoko and Sho.

Sho looked at Kyoko.

And then he bursted into a maniacal laugh, while Kyoko stared darkly at the both of them.

"It figures you would attract this kind of freak, Kyoko"

"Shut up, baka! Sorry, I think I misunderstood you, sir. Who are you?"

He was wearing plain clothes, had an average built and height and was wearing glass. His dark eyes and hair were absolutely anonymous.

He looked at her surprised "Kyoko, you don't have to be timid in front of the shithead. Come on, let's go home" before they could realize what was happening, he grasped her arm and yanked her near him.

Seeing she winced, Sho turned serious and blocked the way "Stop there, you bastard. She doesn't know you and obviously doesn't want to, not now, nor in the near future!" he grabbed his arm, but the situation become worse in an instant when the man pointed a knife at Sho.

Everyone froze.

"You are the bastard one, Fuwa. She hates you, I know that, and you still dare to disturb my girl. Now leave, my patience is already thin"

Sho and Kyoko eyes met. They had a silent conversation.

_This guy is crazy. Don't do anything, he is dangerous, more than the stupid beagle. _She was saying.

_I won't let him take you away_ . He was saying.

_Stupid Sho! Back off now, I can handle him!_

_Stupid Kyoko! You don't know anything about men, you can't handle anyone! _

How could they talk just with their eyes was a wonder, moreover when they still managed to quarrel, even if the situation was critic.

Seeing Sho froze, the guy smirked, thinking he was a coward musician, but Kyoko sweet voice interrupted his thoughts "Sorry sir, I don't really know you. Have we met somewhere?"

"We met in the streets several time. You saw me, smiled to me. Of course you know me! The situation was too exposed, so you couldn't properly greet me, but you know we are meant to be together. From the first time I met your eyes, I knew you were destined to be with me"

Kyoko hadn't the slightest idea who the guy was.

She shook her head carefully "Sorry, sir … I really have no idea..." she tried to say, but he grasped more firmly her wrist, making her wince.

Even if she controlled her expression, Sho could see what was happening. He snapped.

Focused on the hand with the knife so he could twist it, he didn't see the kick arriving.

He fell hard on the floor, ready to stand up in a second, but before he could do anything he was kicked again on the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs.

The creepy guy turned again to Kyoko, whose wrist was starting to throb painfully "I know you love me! I know" he shouted.

She tried to calm him, hoping the security guards were coming soon "Please, sir. I don't believe in that thing called lo..." she abruptly stopped herself.

She couldn't say her old words. Even if it was a dangerous situation, she simply couldn't.

The look in the eyes of the creepy stalker changed into a look of pure madness "I know! It's his fault you are confused! I will erase him, so that you'll finally see the truth, that you are mine".

"Who are you talking about? Please, release me this instant!" she demand angrily.

But his next words made her froze "I'm talking about Tsuruga Ren! He is the reason you can't recognize me as your soulmate! He confuses your heart! So I will remove him from your sight!" he shouted, gripping the knife until his knuckles became white.

Sho was trying to regain his breath, when these words stole it right away.

_What the hell is the bastard talking about? Why isn't Kyoko denying it? _

It was in that moment that Ren appeared.

He went still, with one glance he already understood all the details.

His expression changed into the Demon Lord.

Meeting his eyes, Kyoko shook slightly her head, pointing her eyes to the knife.

They exchanged a silence conversation, that both Sho and the guy noticed. Both of them was pissed, but it was the stalker who was standing, so he was the first one to shout "You … you are the one who confuse her heart. I'll kill you! I swear, I'll kill you this instant!" and charged against Ren, letting Kyoko go abruptly. She was unbalanced for a moment, but regain her feet before falling.

Just in time to see the mad guy point the knife to Ren's face.

Ren dodged it simply turning a little on his right side.

Seeing Kyoko on the floor switched his temper in an instant. He grabbed the stalker wrist and twisted it.

The clattering sound of the knife and Ren's murdering expression prompted Kyoko on her heels.

Before either the guy or Ren could do anything else, she grabber her stalker in a pose she just learned and threw him on the floor.

The man looked up puzzled and froze. In front of him there wasn't Kyoko anymore.

There was The Goodness of Vengeance. Her dark aura was so frighting that Ren was forced to lessen his own, to watched in amazement his disciple stomp her foot between the man's spread leg.

The guy shivered in fear and her voice had him shaking even more "You will never approach me or Tsuruga-san or Fuwa again, or I'll curse you. I'll make your life miser and painful and your death even more painful and miser. Are we clear?"

He babbled "W... W...Who are... you?"

She smirked evil "I'm Kyoko"

He crawled back, jumped on his trembling legs and started to run like hell was chasing him.

Only to be stopped by the security guards at the entrance of the garage, who run to the scene as soon as they watched it on the screens.

But situation was completely reversed when they arrived.

The stalker was shivering and pledging for his life to be spared.

There was Fuwa Sho rising from the ground (why was Fuwa Sho even there?), Ren Tsuruga was holding a knife and Mogami Kyoko was the very image of a vengeful spirit.

"Ehm … excuse us, Kyoko-sama... would you report him to the police?"

"It won't be necessary, thank you" she said politely, her evilness disappeared as she talked to them.

She turned to Ren and paled seeing a tiny cut on his face "Could you tell me where is a first aid kit, please?" she asked the guard before they were gone.

One of them took away the still shivering guy, while the other brought the kit to the actress.

She took care of the cut in a manner that Sho could almost see her in a nurse uniform.

Before he could interrupt them, Tsuruga's expression changed again into the previous "I'm-gonna-murder-U" and he held still, not wanting to be the victim.

The reason why he was glaring at thin air, not having the actual suspect withing reaching hand cause he was just taken away by the guard, was a bruise on Kyoko's wrist he spotted while she was nursing his own ridiculous cut.

He took the ice pack from the kit, grabbed her arm and gently pressed the ice on the already purple bruise. She flinched slightly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"No, I'm at fault. You don't have to say ..."

"I wasn't here when you needed me"

_Well said, smartass! _Sho was going to agree, until he heard Kyoko's reply "No, you taught me well, I'm really thankful. Why do I attract this kind of mad and crazy guys?"

"Because, as I said to you a dozen times already, you are too thrusting, Kyoko"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

The atmosphere around them was electrical and impossible to break.

For the first time Sho felt excluded. Kyoko was learning things he didn't know, meeting people in places he didn't know, with the person he didn't like the most.

He thought he could still disturb her heart and it was still like that at some levels. He expected her angry reaction, he wanted them, more then wanting to know if she was really handcuffed to Tsuruga.

Then he saw the two of them together. He didn't need confirmation anymore.

His heart clenched, but he wasn't going to admit defeat yet.

"Of course someone like you can lure only that kind of weirdos, Kyoko"

Kyoko and Ren snapped out of their private world and looked at him with the same disbelieving eyes. Before Kyoko could retort something venomous as usual, Ren placed an arm around her shoulder and shook his head.

She took a deep breath "What are you here for, Sho?"

Sho noted as she didn't shove him this time and asked more angrily then intended " Are you the chicken?"

"Have you came all the way here to mock me about my work? Don't you have better things to do, Sho?"

That answered his question. He didn't expect her casual use of _his _name, the casual way they touched each others and surely he didn't expect that she really was handcuffed to _him_.

The truth hit him. Hard.

Before he could bring himself to answer, Shoko arrived and in a single glance decided to remove Sho from there. His grim expression was quickly worsening into one of the deva statue, as he saw Kyoko and the smartass go away together in his car.

She passed near the security guards who were talking about a stalking incident regarding Mogami-san. She sighed.

Catastrophes always occurred when Sho and Kyoko were standing near each other.

She wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon, if it depended on her.

* * *

Ren took Kyoko at his apartment after some convincing words from Lory.

"Mogami-kun, your place isn't safe anymore for you. You don't know how far the stalker stalked you. You are a rising star of our agency and we have rooms and apartment for those who need them. I'll prepare one for you tomorrow, in the meantime can you stay over at your friend house?"

" But I can't repay you sir..." she argued, but Lory glared at her.

"Do you think I need money from my children, Mogami-kun?"

She was startled by his words, but replied with an unsure head shake.

"You'll repay me by bringing more fame and honor to my agency. That's the only repayment I'll ever accept" he smiled down at her.

She was about to cry for the immense gratitude she felt for Takarada-san. She nodded.

Then a sudden question arose: where could she stay for that night?

Moko-san had a house full of annoying siblings, she didn't want to impose too much.

She didn't have enough confidence to ask Amamiya-san either.

Before she could think of another solution, Ren whispered in her ear, making her blush bright red and shiver a little "Kyoko, we are friend, aren't we?"

She nodded absentmindedly, distracted by his closeness.

The next thing she knew was her staying at his home that night.

While in his shower she couldn't stop thinking of the crazy day she just passed.

But his shampoo scent, his own scent that lingered everywhere around his home, was leading her mind to wander around dangerous thoughts.

_It's becoming bad. I don't remember it was like this last time... like I'm poisoned by toxic, incurable magic... I knew how it was to be in love with that bastard, what I was supposed to do or to feel..._

_Now it's different. Everything is different. I don't know what I will do next time we are near... I can't stop or hide my feeling anymore ..._

She bumped her head on the wall.

_This can't be love... this is craziness! _

_You know why it's like this, Master, don't you? _

_Shut up, New! _

But the damn little devil was right.

She knew why was so different with Ren.

Her feeling, for instance, were much more deep and planted in her heart and soul. So much that she had to change them with robotic parts to erase those feeling... still she knew they would outgrow again.

He was different. He wasn't a purely ideal prince (even if she admitted he showed a princely aura more often than that bastard), he was the King of the Acting World.

He was human, too. Sometimes he was scary. Other times he was so sweet she felt herself getting fat just because he smiled _that way_ at her.

He could hurt others very easily, but choose not to. Because he was more hurt than anyone.

He was broken by his past, like her, but she suspected even more than her.

What could have happened to him?

Lost in her thoughts, she went outside the bathroom just to find him looking inside the fridge with a doubtful expression.

She gave a frightened shriek, run and closed it right in front of his face.

To make extra sure he didn't opened it again, she put herself between the two sworn enemies.

"Don't do it, Ren-san! Everything will be fine! You don't have to kill yourself! The past can be overcome. If you are fine with me, I will help you..."

Her rampage didn't make any sense to Ren, especially because her teary face was really close and she was in a really compromising position … in which she launched herself without the slight hesitation.

When she saw his expression became the Emperor expression, she stopped babbling and breathing.

"Re... Ren-san... I'm so … sorry … I didn't mean ..."

"You didn't mean what, Kyoko? To be in this kind of situation with me?" his low voice hit here in strange places.

"No … Yes … no... wait ... I ..." her speech ability was still nowhere to be found.

"You know, Kyoko, recently I realized we happened to be in this sort of position too often to be a coincidence. If I didn't know better I would think you are seducing me..." he smirked.

Her mouth hang wide open. He bent his head and whispered softly in her ear "Be careful, Kyoko. Next time I might be convinced to fall into your trap..."

"WHAT?" she shouted, pushing him away.

He was shaking from laughter. He was teasing her. Again.

Mio glared evilly at him "Reeeeeeen-san..."  
"Sorry, sorry... I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was seeing if we have all the ingredients for a simple dinner ..."

And then her previous words hit him hard.

She guessed something about his past. She knew he was broken.

Seeing his painful expression Kyoko couldn't help but be in pain too.

She caressed his cheek "I'm sorry … I know it's not my business …"

"It is. You more than everybody else have the right to know my past mistakes … but … I ..." the words were stuck at his throat.

He clenched his fist and tried again "I'm so scared of what you'll do, Kyoko … I don't... I don't want to lose you … I can't lose you ..." he murmured.

Those words, the feelings behind them, affected her heart so much she could feeling her own feeling pouring out. She wasn't able to stop them anymore.

She wanted to heal his beautiful soul from all that pain. Could she?

"I won't run away from you Ren-san. I will never do it" he shook his head.

"I can prove it" she said determined to let him believe in her.

He locked eyes with her "Then … my next selfish request is … can you listen to me?"

"That's not a request! I will always listen to you, if you are fine with me"

"I more than fine with you, Kyoko" his expression said things she wasn't ready to listen yet, so he said "Then … can you camp outdoor with me for a day?"

"Wha... what?" she was stunned.

"Yes, this is my seventh request: camp with me for a day"

"Why?" she was still dumbfounded.

"Because I need a special environment to tell you this story … a place that have a calming effect"

Seeing her perplexed expression he added hurriedly "But I won't force you. You can say no and we will still talk right here. And I will consider the request fulfilled, too".

She was silent and he became even more restless. Did he go too far?

"I want to go, Ren-san" her determined eyes made her even more precious and beautiful to him, if that was even possible.

"Alright. Let's plan it tomorrow" he smiled his angelic smile.

"For now, let's see what we can have for dinner" she answered, trying not to think of the request she accepted and the consequences of her choice.

* * *

A/N part II: It was difficult to pick up from were I left the story... but once you start, you know … Sorry for all the horrors you'll surely find along the way ... I hope I'll be able to post the next chapter soon. Thank you for your faith!


End file.
